Children of the bad revolution
by ArabellaCarmichael
Summary: Dramione - Draco walked the thin line between love and hate for years. Forced together by circumstance he has Granger in his grasps but can he keep her there? Hermione plots to run away with Ron but when his secrets and lies come to light she's on her own...or is she? "You'll never have nothing Granger. You'll always have me." So much angst it makes me want to cry!
1. Chapter 1

**Forgive me Draco fans for I have sinned…**

 **I have this whole Fic pre written. It will be turned to an M rating shortly.**

 **There will be language - graphic sexual scenes - references to non-con - plenty of suspense and a good helping of borderline psychotic power struggles. Dramione are as 'in character' as I can let them be whilst making the storyline possible.**

 **Harry-Ginny-Ron-Daphne-Blaise-Theo-Pansy-lavender- Luna-Neville all running as background characters throughout.**

 **I love feedback and I WILL update faster with reviews. I am writing this without a beta so if you can't forgive the odd wrong letter or small grammatical error then don't read.**

 **I do not own Harry potter, I am simply playing with the characters.**

* * *

 ** _The night of the Yule Ball-_**

"Pansy I swear to Merlin if you try that again I'll hex you!" Draco fought to detangle the intoxicated witch's arms from their strong hold around his neck.

She was trying to whisper seductively in his ear that they should go back to the dungeons and end this night with a bang! – literally. Her words came out too loud though, Theo and Blaise heard them and snorted with laughter. Pumpkin juice, laced with fire whisky, erupted from Theo's mouth and splatted Draco's robes. Disgusting.

"You're embarrassing both of us"

"You used to be fun!" She whined and stamped her foot "We used to sneak off all the time at your mother's parties."

Daphne, the brilliant pureblood witch she was, tried to soothe Pansy but it didn't work. It never worked.

"Stop it" He hissed. Ugly tears streamed down Pansy cheeks - a Parkinson tantrum of destructive proportion was pending.

"It's like you don't even want me!" She shrieked, drawing the attention of the enture hall to them. He needed to leave; now.

While Pansy was distracted, letting Daphne use her wand to correct the mascara smudges, he turned to Blaise. "Make sure she gets back safe."

"You sure you want her back mate? A long walk off the black lakes short pier…? Nobody would blame you." Blaise grinned. He was kidding of course but Draco wasn't in the mood. Begrudgingly Blaise nodded - Draco turned on his Italian leather heels and fled the great hall. This ball was dead anyway, only Hufflepuff freaks and drunk Slytherins remained now.

* * *

The castle was surprisingly quiet. He walked the covered path to the dungeons at a brisk pace eager to escape the frosty night. His footsteps thundered on the stone floor and his cloak flared as he strode. The sooner this night was over the better!

"Hiccup…sniffl…"

Frozen to the spot his hand grasps his wand inside the sleeve of his robe.

"Who's there?" he snarled, in the most intimidating voice he could muster. He sounded like his father.

No reply, only a sniffing sound again but the walkway was empty.

"I said whose there?"

…no response. Cautiously he reached the edge of the wall and that's when he saw her, well the silhouette of her at least. Sat on the bottom of the stone steps, in the dark, her bare shoulders jerked with every sniffling sound. His stomach twisted…this night had suddenly become more interesting.

"Granger? What the hell are you doing out here?" His leather shoes tapped every step until he was stood directly behind her.

"Oh push off Malfoy!" Her face was almost covered by her hands. Silver moonlight flickered on her wet cheeks and a scowl adorned her face. He tried to turn around and walk away, he willed himself and reasoned with himself but it was no use she pulled him in like a magnet, Granger always had.

The entire situation made him uncomfortable. He was almost sure that Potter or Weasley would jump out of the shadows any second with their wands raised accusing him of attacking her.

They didn't.

"Go away Malfoy. I can't take you tonight." She sniffed. Shivering in a particularly cold gust of wind she heard the heavy puddle of material land beside her. When she reluctantly looked up he was stood beside her, cloakless.

"It's freezing out here and I've got house elves with warmer dresses than that thing you're wearing." He frowned.

She didn't pick it up, she just looked at it suspiciously. He told himself that once she picked it up he'd turn around and walk away…

"Do you practise being a total dick Malfoy or is it just an unfortunate gift?" Fire burnt behind her sad eyes "…because let me assure you, it's impossible for you to make me feel any worse tonight so just…" she gasped for breath and let out another heat wrenching sob "…Go away!"

"Well I wouldn't say _practise_ " he muttered.

A hundred thoughts flooded his mind. Sometimes, more than he liked to admit, he indulged in picturing scenarios where he and Granger might find themselves alone. He never thought it would actually happen though and certainly not like this.

Her face was in her hands again when she felt the warm, heavy, material fall over her shoulders. Followed by a deflated groan. Peeking through her fingers she saw him sitting beside her; closer than she'd expected. His crisp shirt was tucked neatly into his black trousers and his angular jaw was taught with intrigue.

"If I'd asked you to stay would you have left?" She whispered and he smiled – Draco Malfoy smiled in her presence and it was almost enough to distract her from her misery…but not quiet.

The black lake was still and the full moon reflected in the water. There was a long silence – until

"So…what happened?" He asked.

"Why do you care?"

"Well…it's just…I've never seen you cry Granger so I assume it's something terrible."

She shook her head, curls dropping down from their pins and onto her neck.

"You're Malfoy and I'm granger. We don't talk and we certainly don't care."

His voice was barely more than a whisper. "How about…just for tonight. You be Hermione and I'll be Draco and you'll tell me what's wrong and I'll care." He leant back on the step behind him and gritted his teeth.

"Why would you do that? Don't play with me Draco if you're going to hex me just do and it and get it over with. I don't have my wand. There isn't really anywhere to put it in this." She lifted her arms to show her dress beneath his cloak.

"I'm not going to Hex you."

* * *

Silence. They sat listening to the water for what felt like forever until…

"Ron said…he…it's just that." She tried to get her words out and Draco rolled his eyes, he should have known the Weasel was behind this. His stomach twisted. "He doesn't even know I'm a girl!" she sighed.

Draco smirked before he could stop himself. She saw him and blushed bright red. "Don't you dare laugh at me, I knew this was a mistake!" She moved to stand up, and no doubt storm off, but he grasped the material of his cloak and pulled her back down with a thud.

"I'm sorry" he said, the words tasted foreign. "Weasley doesn't know his arse from his elbow but I'd bet my wand that he's fully aware you're a girl."

Of all the people in Hogwarts of course Draco Malfoy had found her. That was just her luck.

"He doesn't act like it."

"He's an idiot" Draco rubbed his hands awkwardly on the knees of his trousers. The Weasel really was a wanker.

"Harry's the same. All the boys here are. I know I'm not beautiful like Daphne or Cho but it's like they forget about me completely unless they need help with their homework. I'm invisible!"

Draco held out a handkerchief from his pocket, for years his mother insisted he carried one, for the first time ever he was glad he had it. "You're far from invisible."

"Oh what do you know?" she scoffed, rubbing her eyes. There were no mascara smudges like Pansy, Granger didn't need make up to be beautiful. "You have no idea how it feels, haven't you slept with every slytherin girl in our year?"

"No" Draco answered honestly- he hadn't slept with Daphne.

Her brown eyes finally met his for the first time that night. "I'm sorry" she said, "You're trying to make me feel better, aren't you?"

"I'm trying to make you see sense."

"You know It took me an hour to make my hair look like this, I can hardly breathe in this dress and it was all for nothing." She sighed.

Draco's eyes fixed on her shoulder where his cloak fell away and exposed her skin. There was a slight shimmer, a slick layer of sweat from the ball.

"Not for nothing, you're beautiful." He whispered, before he could filter his words.

"What did you just say?" her face contorted and she sat up straight. "You're mocking me?"

"…no" He cleared his throat. "…no I'm really not."

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"I do"

"Since when?" she asked. It was her voice barely more than a whisper now.

Draco locked his eyes with hers "Always."

* * *

"You don't mean that!"

He touched the exposed shoulder. Ran his finger gently over her warm skin. He inched forward fully expecting her to push him back at any second or scream but she didn't.

"Yes I do." When his face resided merely an inch from her own and her lavender scent overwhelmed him, he watched her blush again.

"Why?"

He might as well tell her now. "You really want to know?"

She didn't speak – simply nodded her head, eyes never leaving his own.

"Because you're beautiful, your mind is exceptional and you're the only girl who's ever bested me at anything."

"Everything!"

He smiled, she smiled – for a moment it felt, right. Tucking a stray curl behind her ear Draco pressed his lips to hers. She tasted sweet and strong, pumpkin juice and fire whisky. He groaned when he felt her tongue meet his. He pulled her close to him and nipped her bottom lip between his teeth.

"Merlin Granger you have no idea how much I want you."

He could hear his own heart beat when he felt her hand moving down his chest, coming to stop at his tightly fastened belt.

"Show me then" – she was going to kill him, this wasn't happening.

Draco pulled back and looked at her "You want me…"

"Yes" Hermione nodded, her lips touched his neck and Draco almost lost it but a persistent voice of reason in the back of his mind pulled him back.

"Why?" he asked

"What?"

"Why?" he pushed her back gently.

Hermione looked confused and he couldn't stop himself from blurting out "Do you like me Granger?"

"Well you're being considerably nicer tonight than you usually are!" she snapped, beginning to lose patience.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean? You're an arrogant git most of the time what do you want me to say?"

Draco felt his stomach sink, he put inches of distance between them before he muttered "It's not enough" and stood up to leave. "You've been drinking. Go to bed!"

"So have you."

"…But I can handle my liquor whereas you clearly cannot."

She shook her head. "You're crazy. You just told me that you fancy me and now you're angry."

Draco crouched back down in front of her, for a second Hermione thought he might kiss her again but she was wrong. His eyes were dark with anger.

"I don't fancy you Granger" he said "I'm in love with you."

Her mouth hung open, "That's not…you can't…no!"

"It is, I can and yes I do. I'm in love with you Granger and one day I will have you. That day, unfortunately, is not today." He took his wand in his hand and Hermione recoiled in fear.

"What are you doing?" she gasped.

"I'm sorry Granger" Draco said "Obliviate."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present day -_**

Draco sat in silence, candles hovering above him. The great hall was quiet; dinner was in progress and his first day back here had been…heinous.

Hogwarts had closed for almost 4 month after the war but now he wished it hadn't bothered re-opening. He longed for the solitude of the manor and the zipped lips of the Malfoy employees. They would never dare to talk about him in the same hushed whispers that had flooded these corridors since he arrived back here.

"Yes well, as soon as we get out of here we'll be moving into The Manor of course. It's ridiculous that they made us come back. It won't last. There aren't enough of our kind anymore you know." A sea of black and green sat proudly around him but non prouder than Pansy whose voice was currently cutting through him like a Cruciatus curse. Her hand kept brushing against his thigh, he wanted to stop her…but he didn't.

Slytherin house wore him like a badge of honour. A testament to their 'new breed' of post war aristocracy. Blood prejudice was not over, it had merely been forced underground. The rest of the school weren't fooled and the tension in the hall tonight could have been cut with the large, blunt, silver butter knife which Draco held in his hand.

"You alright mate?" Blaise leant over "Haven't heard a word out of you since we arrived." Blaise was much more welcome company than Pansy 'money grabbing' Parkinson. He was about to answer when he saw the Golden Trio storm through the doors with potter at the helm and the weasel bringing up the rear. Where he belonged.

"What no fanfare?" Theodore snipped "Ministry are really cheaping out there!"

"That surprises you? They're broke" Pansy grinned, taking a sip from her goblet "Apparently wars are expensive and our back handers were their main source of income...and they say crime doesn't pay."

"You bitch" Theodore grinned.

"Well it's true."

Draco looked around at the other tables whispering, at least he wasn't the only one being talked about.

"When did they get back?" Blaise asked

"Today I heard" Daphne said. "The ministry had them for some appearance or meeting. My father says there's something going on. Something big, but he doesn't know what. They've frozen him out ever since…you know."

Daphne dipped her head in shame but there was no need, all the pureblood families had been ostracized by the ministry. All except Draco but there were mitigating factors (Malfoy Industries) involved and needless to say he wasn't exactly welcomed anywhere.

"I bet Golden balls over there knows what's going on. Maybe you should ask him Daphne." Pansy smirked, starring at the back of Potters head "Or better yet…befriend the mudblood and ask her."

A knife clattered to the floor. Draco slammed his hand down on the table in front of Pansy and the whole table froze.

"Don't call her that, don't call anyone that. Ever" Draco said.

"I'm just saying what we're all thinking."

He gritted his teeth "Has it not sunk through that thick skull of yours yet? We can't say it. Think it but keep your mouth shut."

Blaise grinned clapping Draco on the back and diffusing the tension "There he is! Jeez Draco mate you gave me a scare. I thought we were going to have to spend the whole year with you silently sulking in the corner."

"Gave you a scare? I thought he was turning into one of them" Theo said "The day Draco Malfoy turns 'Muggle Hugger' is the day I'll give up on life."

"He's a bastard" Pansy whimpered to Daphne, licking her wounded pride.

Blaise heard her "He's Draco, you knew what you were signing up to and he happens to be right. You can't say that word anymore. Even if **you** think it."

"Draco Malfoy will never change" Theo grinned "and I for one…would never want him to. If he did, we'd all be done for."

* * *

Theo's words stuck in his head just like all the other's. Constantly playing on repeat.

There was one conversation he'd overheard in the library this morning which ran through his thoughts like the Hogwarts Express. Whispers exchanged between a group of fourth year girls.

 _-"Shouldn't he be in Azkaban, isn't he dangerous?_

 _-"No, didn't you hear? He changed sides' last minute."_

 _-"That's not true he fought with his family._

 _-"I heard that his mother saved Harry Potter's life."_

 _-"Who told you that? Can't be true"_

 _-"Ginny Weasley , she's in my sisters year, so it's definitely true."_

 _-"No one's seen his parents in months. He inherited everything, he's like the richest wizard in the world now."_

 _-"The ministry should seize it all if you ask me."_

 _-"They can't, the Malfoys are psycho, they cursed everything generations ago …or so my dad says. That's why they're so focused on having 'heirs' Malfoy industries, everything, it'll cease to exist if there's no Malfoy at the helm of it. Better Draco than his dad."_

 _-'My mother feels sorry for him, said it's not his fault with parents like his.'_

 _\- 'My dad said that 'Little Lord Deatheater' will be running the Ministry in five years time at this rate. Then my mum cried.'_

Draco shuddered …he'd rather be hated, berated and even assaulted than pitied. A small part of him, very deep down, had held out hope that coming back here would feel normal and comforting. It Didn't.

Blaise's voice cut through the table "I thought this would all be more…normal"

Daphne nodded, "Me too, Hogwarts feels like…a roaring fire that's had a bucket of ice water thrown over it."

They all nodded, it was an accurate description of the school right now.

* * *

Blaise lowered his voice so that the girls wouldn't over hear him.

"Pansy isn't actually moving into the manor is she mate?" he asked.

It wasn't that Blaise disliked Pansy, she was alright sometimes, the issue was that Draco disliked her. The two of them had a weird, unhealthy relationship based on Pansy's one sided love and Draco's determination to put up with her.

"You know you'll have to marry her if she does, she'd be ruined otherwise."

Draco smirked "Oh Blaise… she's been ruined already. Trust me."

Theo heard and choked on his mouthful of pumpkin juice.

He knew Pansy wasn't moving into the manor. No matter what she told people. He'd rather live with Potter. Pansy was great when she was in your corner but one argument and she'd blab everything to Daphne and Millicent. Everything! Daphne had been raised the epitome of a pureblood wife so had the good sense to never repeat anything she heard unless directly asked. However, Millicent was like a fog horn on legs.

"She's not moving in and I'll never marry her."

Blaise smiled "Thank fuck for small miracles because I for one am far from done with the stranger danger fan club."

Theo twisted his face "The what?"

"You didn't tell him?"

Draco shook his head "Why would I?"

"Tell me what?" Theo asked

Blaise glanced over to make sure Pansy was still distracted.

"The night Draco got acquitted we went drinking in Diagon Alley to celebrate. Draco was worried he'd get spotted by villagers wielding pitchforks so we ended up in the back room at Frogtail & Firewhiskey. He was a bit fucked anyway…mentally, after the trial. Fire whisky wasn't helping. I was about to take him home when these girls came over. Hot girls …they used to go here actually, three years above us. They started talking about Draco being 'dangerous' and 'misunderstood'. He was so drunk he started spouting all this dark deatheater shit and the girls were just eating it up. They practically shagged us right there on the table."

Theo's mouth fell open. "What the…?

"I know" Blaise grinned, "Anyway we took them back to The Manor. Now Draco's got this whole fan group who get off on him being you know…" he tapped his sleeve right above where Draco's faded dark mark sat. "I've branded them the 'Stranger Danger' fan club."

"Shit…I can't believe you didn't tell me. Does Pansy know?" Theo asked

"She hasn't got a clue!" Blaise pointed his wand at his goblet, turning the water into fire whisky with a triumphant flick of his wrist.

"Of course she does" Draco's gaze rested on Pansy "She's always known what I do, she just ignores it."

* * *

Ron was a violent shade of purple by the time Hermione finally had enough!

"Stupid fucking git of a Ferret. How can they make me and Ginny spend all year looking at him?" His voice was too loud for anyone at the table to ignore and the rest of Gryffindor watched on nervously.

"It won't be a year if the ministry has its way though will it?" Ginny asked, realising too late that her words were not helpful. "Please tell me you're joking. They can't have been serious!"

"The ministry can go to hell and so can this place, he should be in Azkaban…or worse." Ron fumed.

Harry shook his head. The war had changed them all and split them right down the middle. The one's who'd learnt to forgive and focus on moving forward and the one's who'd grown bitter and angry. Ron was the latter. The more time passed the more resentment he felt for the people who'd taken his brother from him.

Harry didn't blame him but watching his best friends spiral into misery and darkness wasn't easy. He didn't know how Hermione managed, she'd stood so firmly by Ron's side through it all, sheer dumb love he supposed.

"I wish we were joking" She whispered into Ginny ear "The ministry have lost their minds. It's fear and panic. They'll calm down and realise they're being idiots"

"Him and his bloody Death Eating family. I'll do the job myself if I ever get the chance. Nobody's safe." Ron carried on chuntering to himself.

Over Ron's shoulder she could see Draco and his usual crowd, the regular smirk had been replaced by a scowl and a vacant stare toward a plate of chicken which wasn't being eaten.

"He's not dangerous, he's broken…there's a difference and you heard Kingsley. He's not going anywhere, people's livelihoods rely on him, unfortunately."

"There he is again, just buying himself out of trouble…I hate him" Ron fumed.

"Yes Ronald, we're all aware of how much you hate Malfoy. We've been listening to it for 4 bloody months" she clapped her hand to her mouth, she'd finally snapped. "I'm sorry, I know how much losing…well I know how much it hurt but we have bigger problems to focus on right now."

* * *

Ron dropped his head to the table, deflated and looking more like himself than he had in months.

"So is it true then?" Ginny asked again, no matter how many time she heard it she couldn't believe it. There had been rumours, sure. Arthur hadn't held anything back when he'd told them about the 'crisis' the ministry were facing over dinner at the burrow last week.

Financial crisis, population crisis, moral and social Crisis. You name it they were facing a crisis for it. Winning the war was supposed to solve the problems, instead it brought a bag full of its own. Displaced people, unstable economics, but it could have been worse, so much worse.

Kingsley had called Harry, Hermione and Ron to his office this morning. He'd wanted to tell them the news himself. A small kindness.

'Emergency Reforms' were being offered up by the council. Rash, illogical reforms that on the surface would solve their problems but Kingsley couldn't even look them in the eye to divulge the details. Not surprisingly none of the old coots who proposed them would actually be affected by them.

Kingsley offered his sincerest apologies and hope that the reforms wouldn't pass the council vote today but…

"It'll never pass the vote." Ron said, leaning in across the table. "We didn't fight for freedom from one controlling darkness just to get forced into another."

Hermione frowned "Well I'm glad to know that's how you view marriage Ronald"

"Well not us, me and you, Harry and Ginny, we were going to get married anyway eventually. It's everyone else who's going to suffer. They can't do it."

"They can actually" Hermione said.

Harry felt his stomach drop into his shoes. He knew she'd research it the second they left Kinsley's' office.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Hermione grimaced "There wasn't much…even in the restricted section, it was the first place I looked. There was one entry though in 'Magical Census 1920-1925. It referenced a proclamation to combat a huge fall in magical population. That was because of a war too…but a muggle one."

"World war 1?" Harry nodded.

"You'd be surprised how many witches and wizards actually got mixed up in that."

"World war what? Can we get back to the point please?" Ron snapped.

"Well that's all it said, ministry legislation states that they have the right to enforce any and all proclamations they see fit in times of crisis." She finished.

Harry shuddered, this was not going to end well.

"When do you think they'll announ…"

* * *

He was cut off when the door behind him flew open. The hall fell into silence and in strode Kingsley closely followed by an entourage of grey coats and black bags, at least six of them. Behind him came Professor Mcgonagall, muttering under her breath.

"Blimey she doesn't look happy" Ron whispered.

"Oh merlin, it's happening" Hermione felt Ron grip her hand, he leant over to her shoulder and whispered...

"I'd have married you anyway, you were born to be a Weasley. We'll be happy."

Hermione's eyes flickered shut and she filled her head with images of a happy life at the burrow, to calm her thundering heart.

The golden eagle spread its wings when Mcgonagall took her stand. Voice cutting through the great hall "Good evening students, I'm pleased to be welcoming all of you back to another year here at Hogwarts." Her shrill, voice wobbled as she ended her sentence. "We have been through dark times in these walls but we have emerged victorious."

"Not if your surnames Malfoy…" Ron grumbled, ignoring the 'shut up' look that Hermione shot him.

"I would like to remind all of you that a memorial statue has been erected in the south courtyard to ensure that those we have lost live on forever in their rightful place, here. In respect of announcements, we shall have a new defence against the dark arts professor and a new potions master joining us, until they arrive with us those classes with be split between myself and Ministry nominated candidates." her thin lips tightened and Kingsley shifted uncomfortably next to her.

"Here we go" Ron grinned

"Will you shut up" Hermione hissed

"There is one more announcement to be made, all students who are not yet aged sixteen please dismiss yourselves and return to your common rooms." The hall erupted into a sea of quizzical glances and whispered questions. The younger years took their time getting up from the tables reluctant not to be left out of whatever was about to happen.

"Quickly now, any prefects left amongst you control your houses!" At this the crowd of younger years began to move quickly. Few prefects were under sixteen but between them they managed.

The house tables looked like a wasteland. No more than fifty students were left scattered around the room. All of the returning seventh year and a few of the older sixth's.

McGonagall spoke again her words echoed around the now empty hall "I'm afraid that the news I bear will be of great consequence to those of you who remain. It is not of my own doing but has been decided upon by your ministry."

Kingsley attempted to step in but McGonagall brushed off his attempts.

"They will hear this from me Kingsley" she said sternly.

He shrank back to the chair behind him, followed by the small group of grey coats.

"Amongst you are some of the bravest young witches and wizards I have ever had the pleasure of teaching but I must ask you, once again, to be brave. We have suffered losses beyond comprehension." Her eyes landed on Ron and Hermione as she spoke. "We were not the only ones, the magical population had decreased so severely that if we do not take action magic may be lost entirely within four generations.

McGonagall continued "As of tomorrow you will be adults and your time living here at Hogwarts will come to an end. There will still be classes on offer, for those of you who did not obtain their newts last year but these will be elective and you will travel in and out of Hogwarts to attend them. To each and every one of you I offer my deepest regrets and sympathy." Her head dipped as she finished and she took hold of the podium to steady herself.

Harry grinned at the look of horror on Kingsleys face. He was at least going to 'try' and sell it as a 'positive' thing but and good old McGonagall, she got right to the point.

Kingsley took the stage "Before I continue, I must warn you, as you are now adults any unlawful outburst will be punishable" he looked worried for own safety, cowering on the stand.

"We will make the transition as easy as possible, you will be placed into appropriate jobs. Your emotional and physical well-being will be monitored; we don't want cause unnecessary distress."

Ron snorted so loudly the whole hall could hear.

"You will be expected to marry.." Kingsley had barely spoken the words when the room erupted into outrage. Even the other professors looked disgusted.

"This is not limited to you, these same measures are taking place everywhere as we speak. Given…the war…I thought it only right I come to Hogwarts myself. As a mixed gender school our job is made slightly easier as you will be paired up with your classmates, people you already know. That kindness is not being extended to everybody." The commotion in the hall settled as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

Harry held his head in his hands "Honestly, I haven't felt like a child in years, this isn't even the worst thing that's happened to us…and we're only seventeen."

Ron nodded "Would I rather join the adult world than come back here and carry on as though nothing happened? Yeah I would actually but they can't force people together, it's not right."

At the end of the table Katie Bell leapt "Do we get to choose who we get?" her voice desperate the whole hall waited for an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

McGonagall walked briskly to the front of the hall and summoned a wooden stool.

"I don't like where this is going" Harry muttered.

The sorting hat was brought out, held by Kingsley at arm's length, it grumbled to itself "Political...stupid...idiots" Hermione heard from her seat...she couldn't agree more.

"I really don't like where this is going" Ron paled.

"You're taking this...well, are you feeling ok?" Ginny asked, the Hermione she knew should have been up on her moral/ethical soap box by now, putting the ministry in it's place.

"Just go with it. Get through tonight and we'll come up with a plan. The council will realise how moronic their reform is. They acted rashly. This is all going to be ok Ginny I promise." Hermione whispered.

McGonagall raised her wand "Boys, I am casting a painless enchantment which will gather all of the information we need to ensure you are given your correct match. Some of you are more than capable of resisting it. I urge you not to. Else you will end up matched with the wrong people."

A blast of blue light fluttered from the end of her wand, along the tables and around the boys.

"In one ear and out the other…literally" Ginny grinned as she watched.

Apart from Shamus fainting half way through it went smoothly. The blue lights, once extracted, were consumed by the hat who chewed over them like they were toffee's.

"Interesting…hmm. I didn't get that one right…well I never" it commented as it went.

When it was finished McGonagall spoke "Now Ladies, if you will form a line."

"Professor, why can't we chose our own matches?" Hermione couldn't help herself.

"The council think it important that everyone is, well matched. Believe it or not Miss Granger, this is the kindest way." Hermione shook her head; this didn't feel kind at all.

"As in first year, your name will be called you will be sorted, I mean matched." The girls shifted uncomfortably at McGonagall's words "You may experience a brief headache, especially those of you who have not had your mind deeply read before. The hat will be able to see your memories, dreams, deepest fears and full character. You will be expected to receive your new partner graciously."

* * *

McGonagall looked completely mortified by her own words. As the girls rose from their seats glances of fear were exchanged. Hermione knew as head girl she should lead them into this but before she could volunteer herself McGonagall had called the first name.

"Luna Lovegood" Luna stumbled forward, taking her seat with a placid smile on her face. Nothing phased her, Hermione wondered whether she fully grasped the severity of the situation.

Hermione liked to think herself a logical girl, logic told her that there was no point in fearing the inevitable. Her life was not in danger tonight, nor the lives of her friends. She had every intention of finding a way out of this, it wouldn't be forever, so what did it matter who she was matched with? Shifting her weight from one brown school shoe to the other, she already knew the answer, the reason that fear was curdling in the pit of her stomach.

What if she didn't get Ronald?

Admitting it felt like jinxing herself but as much as she loved him, and she did love him, she was smart enough to know that the chances of him being her perfect match were slim. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the look on Ron's face and knew he was thinking the same thing.

"NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM" the hat shouted.

"Yes" Neville shouted from his seat, Luna smile and when she hurried back to the table they greeted each other with a warm, slightly awkward, hug.

"At least it got that one right." Ginny muttered next to her. If Ginny didn't get Harry, Hermione didn't know what the little red head would do.

"Daphne Greengrass" McGonagall's voice interrupted them as the second blonde girl took to the stool and waited.

"She doesn't look nervous at all, what's wrong with her?" Hermione whispered to Ginny, Pansy cackled behind them as though Hermione were completely stupid.

Ginny blushed "Well, she wasn't going to get to choose who she married anyway. This is just a legal version of what the purebloods have been doing for years. If anything she stands a much better chance of being happy. Her parents would have sold her off to the highest bidder...essentially."

Hermione gulped, suddenly very glad she hadn't been born into a pureblood family.

"That's archaic."

"I know" Ginny nodded.

"BLAISE ZABINI" Daphne Smiled. The Slytherin boys, who until now, had looked ready to massacre the entire hall death eater style now softened into mild celebrations. A few claps landed on Blaise's back. The guy himself looked utterly relieved, pleased even. He rose, a large smile on his face and greeted her.

"Hopefully the hat will marry that whole rotten lot off to each other, they deserve it" Ginny seethed.

Draco had been watching this whole farce unfold in silence, the feeling was similar to falling from his broom a hundred feet up. Whilst the others had protested at the horrific turn of events, he had said nothing. Malfoy's kept their composure and after a year with the dark lord as a house guest, nothing the ministry did would ever break him.

"Congratulations" he offered to Blaise and Daphne as they sat down.

Theo jolted Blaise in the ribs "You got the only pureblood girl on offer that Draco hasn't shagged, lucky bugger."

Daphne was a catch, there was no doubting that. Although Draco had never tried to coax the blonde into bed. There were some pure blood girls who cried out to be played with, Daphne wasn't one of them. A timid and generally placid girl she'd never cropped up on Draco's radar, he didn't aim to hurt or dishonour those who didn't want it.

Theo nudged Draco "Don't worry, you'll get Pansy it's a sure thing"

Blaise must of heard and shot Draco a knowing look. Blaise was the only one in the world who knew Draco's secret.

Draco didn't want Pansy but he wouldn't get who he wanted.

"Ginerva Weasley" McGonagall called, a flash of red hair flew past Hermione's shoulder. Glancing back she saw Harry bracing himself with Ron holding his arm firmly.

The hat was barely on her shinning red hair before it shouted "HARRY POTTER" and a roar of cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Ginny's cheeks glistened with relief as she leapt from the stool and landed in Harry's arms. Ron stood behind them looking up at Hermione, longingly.

* * *

The next few matches went quickly and relatively painlessly, no one Hermione was close to, although Katie Bell managed to land Gregory Vanstorm. The Raven Claw Quiditch captain was quite easily one of the hottest guys in school. Ironically Katie had been talking to Ginny and Hermione earlier that day about how the boys had developed over their extended summer and listed him second on her 'top five'.

"Have you seen Neville?" Ginny had laughed.

"Neville Longbottom a hottie I never thought I'd see the day. He has to make top five now." Katie had replied.

"Don't worry we won't tell Harry" Hermione grinned when Ginny blushed.

Ginny put her books down on the stone wall of the courtyard "What number in your top five?" She'd asked Katie.

"Third" Katie grinned "There's only two guys in school I'd say are hotter than him now, Vannstrom and Mal…" she stopped abruptly. "Nevermind"

"What were you going to say?" Ginny's usually sweet expression turned to curiosity.

"I was going to say Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't think at all it just came out. He's a monster and monsters don't make the list."

Hermione's mouth hung open "How can you think he's? Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?" she exclaimed "Ferret face Malfoy?"

Katie nodded and Ginny shifted on the spot "I heard some fourth years have photos of him in their dorms" she admitted.

"I heard that too" Katie nodded "The photo from the prophet where he's coming out of the muggle club with his shirt off. He is a monster but he has the body of a god!"

Hermione flushed red "That article was showing his dark mark Katie! I can't believe anyone finds that attractive….." she stormed off to the library. She had better things to do.

* * *

"Pansy Parkinson" McGonagall called her name and Pansy strutted to the stool. Her skirt, as always, was far too short and across the hall her eyes locked with Draco's.

Hermione watched Draco shrug and found herself curiously wondering whether he actually wanted Parkinson anywhere near as much as the pug face wanted him. The hat deliberated longer on Pansy's head than it had on anybody else's. Hermione could hear it mumbling to itself. "You want him, oh my you do don't you? He's not right for you though. You would be happy for a time but he wouldn't and in the long run…So much prejudice in one marriage, No."

"Just bloody give me him!" Pansy spat and Hermione swore she saw the hat smile before it shouted….

"RONALD WEASLEY"

Pansy almost fell off the stool. The hall was so quiet Hermione heard the tiny whimper Ron let out.

"No…No! You can't do that you stupid…accessory!" Pansy's mouth hung open, about to vomit on the hall floor. Hermione watched her dream of a happy future at the burrow slip away and Pansy began to sob; a sight which Hermione had never expected to see. Lavender Brown however, erupted into a wailing fit, Hermione had fully expected her tears. The drama queen loved attention.

"It'll be ok" Millicent sprang forward from the small group of girls and tried to console Pansy. She helped Pansy off the stool and past Hermione toward the table where Ron waited "Don't cry" she soothed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed "Yeah…wouldn't want you to melt" the girls around her looked shocked, the one's who'd watched the wizard of oz at least.

Pansy scowled at her "You'll get yours Granger, I hope you're paired with Cormac for the rest of your life."

Harry and Ginny had hold of Ron's arms "Hermione said just to get through tonight, we'll find a way out, if the ministry don't retract the reform by then. It's not forever" Ginny whispered to him.

"Easy for you to say" he shuddered.

* * *

Slytherin were restless.

"She's gonna murder him in his sleep and end up in Azkaban" Blaise said, leaning into Draco shoulder.

"Probably" Draco nodded.

Blaise lowered his voice to barely audible "You know…Granger's still up there. Have you considered...?"

"Shut the fuck up Blaise or I'll murder you and keep Pansy company in Azkaban" Draco snarled.

Lavender was still wailing in Hermione's left ear. She'd wanted Ron of course; the whole school knew she'd been running around after him for years. It had only got worse after the war, famous Ron was even more appealing to Lavender than normal Ron had been and it had grated on Hermione's patience.

"Will you shut up?" Hermione glared at Lavender "He didn't want you!"The whole hall had heard her and Lavender crumpled into even more theatrical tears.

"You think you're so special don't you Hermione Granger?" Lavender whimpered.

"Hermione Granger" McGonagall spoke crisply, having watched the little encounter. Hermione took the stool.

Theodore sniggered "Hold your breath boys.." The whole Slytherin table took an exaggerated breath and held it. All except Blaise and Draco.

"Brightest witch of her age and the best looking third of the golden trio, don't think you've got anything to worry about." Blaise glared at him. "You'd be lucky to land a Patil"

Theodore deflated his held breath with a disgruntled huff and Daphne giggled, she secretly quite liked Granger.

"Draco" Blaise whispered, his best friend was staring at his goblet so intensely Blaise thought it might burst into flames. Even he didn't know 'exactly' what Draco was capable of after his year with the Dark Lord.

Draco, who had turned a pale shade of green to match his tie, struggled over his words. "I can't have her" he whispered.

Theodore grinned, he must have heard and misunderstood Draco's words for repulsion. "Well, they'll always be a cell you can share with Pansy, always a way out" he winked. Only Blaise had even a vague insight into the real agony behind Draco's words.

The hat was silent… minutes passed and Hermione could feel her heart been in her toes. "You wouldn't have been happy" the hat offered, "You both think that you would but you wouldn't"

Lavender smirked at her from the front of the line as if to say "I told you Ronikins was better off with me" Hermione could practically hear her words.

"DRACO MALFOY" the hat shouted.

A piece of cutlery fell from a table in the background and the clatter echoed around the room. The catalyst that started the war, Gryffindor and Slyterin were on their feet, abuse being hurled, wands being drawn. The professors got ready to intervene whilst the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students picked their sides or dove to shelter beneath the tables. Amongst the noise came Hermione's voice.

"Stop!" She shouted and surprisingly they all did. Gulping down bile that had risen in her throat she shakily rose from the stool, filled her heart with determination and detachment, then headed toward the one and only, Malfoy. She felt numb…probably best.

Draco stood, not knowing what else to do, the boys around him starred in utter disbelief.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…holy fuck" Theo muttered.

Draco tried to shift his features into anything other than his current horrified scowl. He managed a nervous smirk. When she stood before him she offered her hand out and he shook it, awkwardly, sitting back down with her. The whole hall watched in awe and the two spent the rest of the session staring at the spot directly in front of them on the table but at least it passed quickly and with no more dramatics.

After all, if 'Mudblood Ganger' could accept 'Ferret Face Malfoy' then none of the other students had a leg to stand on.

"Granger I…" Draco began as Kingsley finally headed back to the stage

Hermione winced "Don't…just don't. I can't right now" she hissed, closing her eyes.

Blaise watched the anger fill Draco's pale eyes as he was rebuffed. Oh no, this was not going to end well.

* * *

As the last couple sat down Kingsley took the stand and both Hermione and Draco managed to focus on him.

"Thank you all, this has not been easy for any of you but your maturity tonight makes me confident that we will succeed in this together. You will need to marry within the next week although you will not be fully bound to each other. The marriage bonds will be reversible, should you wish once requirements have been met."

"Well at least they're being moderately reasonable" Ginny sighed, head on Harry's shoulder. Fully bound Marriages were irreversible, no way out, ever.

Kingsley indicated to the small group of Grey coated council workers, "We will be stationed in the room of requirement all week, each couple will need to visit to discuss practicalities of their future, once completed you will be free to leave and will be adults in your own rights.

"Does this mean we can legally use magic outside of Hogwarts, I'm sixteen?" A girl from Ginny's year popped up at the end of the Hufflepuff row.

"Yes, you will be an adult" Kingsley nodded before continuing "Those of you who wish to, may make your own wedding arrangements, however ceremony's will be offered by the black lake all evening. We encourage you to use the facility. Travel restrictions in the school have been fully removed until midnight so your family and friends may come and go as they wish. Trains will take the rest of you home throughout the week, until the proper apparition points have been completed here. I will warn you now, any attempts to escape your future spouses or to harm them will result in your incarceration. If you genuinely prefer that, then make yourself known to a ministry employee and we will facilitate it."

Ron was weighing up his options but Harry just shook his head, sternly.

Kingsley walked straight out of the hall, he didn't appear to have enjoyed his speech. The tables sat in silence for a few moments before anyone dared to move.

Harry stuttered leaning over to Ginny, her beautiful green eyes locked on his "I know we don't have to…fully bond but… I want"

"I know" she smiled "I want to too"


	4. Chapter 4

The night that Harry, Ron and Hermione escaped Malfoy Manor -

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco gasped.

Blaise barely heard the gasping, broken voice of his best friend coming from the main hall of The Zabini Chateau. His mother was out, with her latest conquest; a council member. She was hedging her bets, behind closed doors, in case the dark lord should fall.

"Draco? Dear Merlin what happened?" Blaise grasped him by his arm pits just in time to stop him falling to the floor. There was blood, lots of blood. "Is it yours?" He asked, he could never be sure, not with the Dark lord residing in Malfoy Manor these past months.

"No" Draco shuddered

He steadily sat Draco down on his mother's imported rug, she would kill him but needs must.

"Granger" Draco muttered and Blaise paled, sadness filling his big brown eyes. He had feared this would happen.

"What happened to Granger?" he asked. She was dead, Blaise was almost sure. It was only a matter of time before the golden trio were and he knew that Granger's death would be what finally sent Draco over the edge.

"She…tortured her, in front of me, she scarred her. Mudblood. I didn't stop her. I couldn't stop it." Draco was shaking. His words made little sense to Blaise.

"Who tortured her?" He raised his wand to the hall, bringing up the wards in full force, nobody was getting through until he knew what had happened tonight. "Who tortured her Draco?" he shouted, praying it was Narcissa or someone who would have held back…as best they could.

"Aunt Bella"

Blaise felt sick. Granger was certainly dead.

* * *

"Is she alive?"

"No" Draco muttered.

Blaise closed his eyes, realisation setting in, Draco would never recover, he knew it. His best friend was gone…

"The house elf brought the chandelier down on her, I don't give a fuck though she deserved to die and at least …Granger's. Alive."

"So Granger is safe?"

"She got out if that's what you mean but no Blaise…she's not fucking safe. Nobody is safe anymore."

Blaise squared his shoulders and sat down beside his best friend with a thud. The time had come, as he had always known it would. All the nights Draco spent brooding in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room, all the days he sat silent in class staring down at the table, all the horrible hurtful words which spewed from his mouth. Nobody else had seen it, Blaise was sure of that, but he had. The awkward brushes in the corridor, the look Draco displayed when he was watching her and thought that nobody was watching him. Blaise saw parts of Draco nobody else ever had. Oh and that damn Yule ball, well that had been the icing on the shit cake that was Draco's infatuation with Hermione Jean Granger. When Draco had finally told Blaise how he'd obliviated her on the steps by the black lake, Blaise had thought it couldn't possible get any worse. Yet…here they stood.

"What are you going to do?" Blaise asked.

"There's nothing I can do, it's too late."

"She's alive, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Then it's not too late." Blaise had lost patience. "What if we win?" He quizzed, demanding an answer and realising, all too suddenly, that for both winning that had become the worry. He was no longer requesting an answer he was demanding one. This had to be dealt with!

"Then we win"

"…and you'll watch them kill Granger?" Draco winced but Blaise pushed on "Watch her bleed to death in agony, at your feet?"

"Don't" Draco looked like he was about to vomit on the imported rug.

"No, you have to face this. Her death will be the kind part though wont it? What they'll do to her first will be the real torture. Who will take her first do you think?…I'd bet your father would relish new ways to make the Mudblood scream the name Malfo.."

"STOP" Draco shouted, his hand crossed his chest as he heaved twice but managed to pull himself back from the brink. His eyes filled with rage, "Don't say that! Don't you ever fucking say that!"

"It's true though" Blaise was stung with guilt but he had to say it "You won't stand by and watch Draco, you'll get yourself killed. You'll get us all killed."

Wet grey streaks trailed the harsh angles of Draco's face "You don't understand!" his wand was grasped in his hand, like a cornered animal in head lights.

Blaise took a deep breath, "Say it!"

"No" Draco snarled

"Admit it Draco!" Blaise shouted, he wasn't giving in.

"No"

"Yes" Blaise raised his wand,

"I'm in love with her" Draco growled, defeated and silence filled the small space between them. Blaise nodded, watching the almightly Draco Malfoy crumple in a heap on the floor. His hand rubbed his back softly.

"I know mate" Blaise said, "You're in love with her so whatever happens we'll save her."

"How?" Draco asked.

"No idea, but we'll find a way."

"You'd do that…for a…mudblood?" Draco chocked on the word.

"I'd be careful calling the future Mrs Malfoy that mate." Blaise said.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Ginny were waiting for Hermione outside the hall. They'd been the first out of their seats. Familiar, comforting arms wrapped around her and Ron sniffled against her shoulder. Draco hadn't followed her out... yet.

"Oh thank Merlin, we were so worried!" Mrs Weasley came running through the hall, her cardigan sleeve stuffed with tissues, she looked like she'd been crying. Mr Weasley was in tow but didn't attempt to restrain her as she launched herself onto her four beloved children.

"Its barbaric. We didn't believe it when it was announced. Then the owl came, telling us we could come to Hogwarts tonight. I almost died on the spot…didn't I Arthur?" Mrs Weasleys' warm honey scent comforted Hermione but it opened a floodgate and tears began rolling involuntarily down her cheeks.

In the background Mr Weasleys nodded. "A heart attack was imminent but she pulled through. It's happening all over you know. People are being paired up with people they hardly know, can you imagine anything worse?"

"Actually, I can" Hermione said, there was a numbness which began like a tingling in her fingers and had spread through her body. She welcomed it.

"Oh Hermione dear, don't cry, you're practically a daughter to us anyway. You, Ron, Harry and Ginny. At least we'll be one big family officially now." Mrs Wesley's warm smile was the last straw and Ginny boiled over.

" **She didn't get Ron**!" Ginny erupted turning pink as Mrs Weasley looked like that heart attack might be 'imminent' again.

"What do you mean you didn't get Ronald? That can't be right! Who did you….?" They were cut off, by the snide voice Hermione least wanted to hear.

* * *

Draco stayed at the table a few minutes longer than Hermione, he watched her leave in silence.

Blaise and Daphne waited with him. Blaise out of choice and Daphne out of well bred loyalty to her future husband.

"Draco, mate…please don't do anything you'll regret. " Blaise's words were cautious and pleading "Don't burn down the house because the doors locked." He said, Draco had a tendency to do that.

"I don't want her like this." He said, standing up and walking out. He was going to tell her she was free to go, he'd take the blame and the Ministry's wrath but when he reached the doors his blood turned to ice. There she was, Hermione, with the Weasel's hands all over her. In front of everyone. Draco saw red, she couldn't even show him the curtesy of abstaining from that red haired wanker long enough to determine the state of their own match! He stalked toward her, like a lion hunting it's prey. Oh now he was going to have fun.

"I'd thank you to take your hands off my wife Weasel" he hadn't meant his tone to sound quite that threatening but he was stood by it.

Hermione felt his harsh hand around her wrist, firmly brushing Ron off of her.

Mrs Weasley looked at him with rage that quickly turned to disbelieve and then grief. Then she was cupping Hermione's chin with her hand "Oh…Oh my dear, I'm so sorry, so very sorry. You will always have us."

"Not if I can help it" He said.

* * *

Tears bubbled in Mrs Weasley's eyes but they were firmly gone from Hermione's she wretched her wrist from Malfoy's malicious grasp and stormed toward the courtyard and the cold night. He followed her until he caught her.

"What did you do that for?" she shouted snatching away her bruised wrist. "Why do you get off on making things as horrific as possible for everyone around you?" a strand of hair fell in front of her face as she swatted it away angrily.

"Not everyone…just you Granger." He smirked.

"You're despicable"

"and yet you belong with me, or so they say" he smirked. His pale eyes gleamed in the moonlight

"You don't belong with anyone!"

He moved closer brushing his chest to hers. His breathing heavy, the breath tickled her ear. "Like it or not you're mine now Granger and I won't have you embarrassing me. Especially not with the Weasel."

"I am not yours Malfoy. I love Ron and you will never be anything other than forced upon me."

Draco's breath hitched, he wondered if she'd noticed but if she had she hid it well. He moved so close to her his hot breath rebounded from the shell of her ear. "You can belong with me Granger…or you can belong to me. Your choice."

His words sunk in with a bitter after taste, she smoothed down her skirt, trying to regain some semblance of composure. "You can't own people" she said, breaking their locked eyes to storm down the path. It was a cool October evening and her robes blew in the wind.

Draco stood, finally able to take the deep breath he needed as she left. "Where are we going?" he shouted after her, "Granger…get back here." He took off after her, until he reached her side. "Where are the hell do you think you're going?" he seethed.

"To the black lake, before anyone else does." She didn't look at him, her eyes fixed to the path

Draco, who was poised to snap back at her, was thrown suddenly. "What…why? No!" He stuttered - realising what she meant.

"Why not Malfoy. It doesn't mean anything. The sooner we make this farce official, the sooner I can go home and find a way out of it!"

"You're serious?" He asked, eyes searching hers, hoping she was joking but finding no trace.

"As a dark mark!"

* * *

The words hung like knives between them. Draco look set to butcher her with them until a voice interrupted them. "Draco?" it came cautiously from Blaise, who stood in the distance with the castle looming behind him. "Everything ok mate. Look we need to talk." He had a feeling he'd come just at the right time.

Hermione looked down at her shoes "I'll wait for you there" she huffed before carrying on down the path.

Draco released the death grip he held on his wand, which lay tucked inside the sleeve of his robe when Blaise reached him. "That's not a locked door, that's a fucking Gryffindor fortress of doom" Draco seethed, glaring at Hermione's shadow as it disappeared.

Blaise shook his head "and right now it's doused in petrol, so how about you stop lighting matches for fun?"

* * *

He had to run to catch back up with her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd ran anywhere, he must have been a child - no more than ten years old. "You really intend for us to do this, now?" His eyes flickered over their school robes "wearing these?"

"This isn't a celebration." She said, "To make an effort would only give it credibility… and it's not like either of us have any family to invite. "

The lake loomed, it was empty, cold and Draco cringed inside.

"This is hardly the dream wedding" he snarled.

"You're hardly my dream husband"

A small Marque had been erected covered with simple flowers and an arch lit with floating candles looked out over the lake. It wasn't fancy but Hermione didn't care. No venue could make what she was about to do feel right. A wizard in rather grand robes sat at a table reading a large book. When he noticed the two teens, with murderous glares, he put his book down hurriedly and stumbled up to his feet.

"Gosh, I didn't expect anyone down here so quickly…where?" He was about to ask where their friends and family were, when he recognised the pale angular features of Draco Malfoy and nodded. "Is it just the two of you?"

Hermione nodded curtly "Barely even that, let's get this over with before Azkaban becomes the preferable choice."

"You wouldn't" Draco hissed into her ear

"Try me!"

"I'm worse than Azkaban? Really Granger?" he tried to hide the serious question in harsh mockery.

"About neck and neck right now."

Draco smirked, his heart beating like thunder in his chest. He turned his glare to the Wizard in front of them. "You heard her! Get this done!"

"Wait for us!" Hermione turned to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Blaise and Daphne making their way down the path.

"How did you?" she looked at Draco who smiled, briefly, before it snapped into another cruel smirk.

"I sent word with Blaise. We do have family…just not parents."

Hermione starred at him, for half a second, she almost didn't despise him. Mrs Weasley smoothed down Hermione's hair, cupping her chin in her hand. Hermione knew she was the closest thing she had to mother and before she could stop herself her arms clung to Mrs Weasley, who held her tightly.

"Come on, give them a minute" Blaise nudged Draco's shoulder and the boys headed toward the candle lit arch.

"I don't want to do this" Hermione whispered

"I know" Mrs Weasley said "….and you don't have to. We can leave right now. We'll run, the others have all offered to come."

"No!" Hermione couldn't do it, subject the Weasley clan to a life on the run…again. She wouldn't give up the life they'd just finished fighting to have. It would all have been for nothing.

Once everyone was waiting by the arch, only Ron and Mr Weasley hung back.

Ron laughed painfully seeing a brown smudge on her cheek, he pulled her close into him and locked his eyes with hers, whispered. "You've got dirt on your face… did you know? Right there?"

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek "I love you Ron."

He tensed "I love you too but I'm sorry, I can't watch this" he turned to leave pausing at the bottom of the path before disappearing into the darkness.

Draco stood beside Blaise, he didn't look scared at all, just mildly pissed off. Only Blaise knew the truth. Only he saw the twitch of Draco's hand where he couldn't hold it still. He leant into Draco's shoulder and whispered "Hold it together mate."

Draco glanced back to where Mrs Weasley and Hermione were stood, it was clear to all the Mrs Weasley was trying to goad Hermione into some sort of Weasley esque escape plan…the question was, would she take it? He found himself releasing a breath he hadn't realised he was holding when instead of running, Hermione landed beside him at the alter, her shoulder almost grazing his own…smart girl Granger.

There it happened, at a quarter past ten on the 23rd October. Stood by the black lake, side by side, Draco Malfoy married Hermione Granger. With shaking vows and sickening glances of despair it was a ceremony that both of them hoped they would soon manage to forget. There was only one moment, just as the partial bonds were bound, when Hermione starred straight into Draco's eyes and nodded silently to him. Draco would remember that moment, always.

Neville and Luna followed them, making up their own vows on the spot which were surprisingly heartfelt, if a little odd, but that had been expected. Ron and Pansy got theirs over with, though Hermione didn't watch, she couldn't. Even as she reached the doors of the castle she could hear Mrs Parkinson's loud wails…all the way from the lake. Poor Ron. The couples with good matches and eager families held off to do things 'properly'. The Zabini's and the Greengrasses rejoiced and Harry and Ginny were planning the traditional wedding at the Burrow. There union was truly something to celebrate.

"Where are you going?" Draco snarled from the bottom of the stairs as Hermione yawned, heading to bed, though she doubted she'd be able to sleep. She'd lie awake thinking of a plan.

"To bed. I just want tonight to be over."

"Not a chance Granger, we're going to the room of requirement. Then we're getting out of here before they put the wards back up and we have to take the train or misery home with everyone else tomorrow."

She was going to argue but he was right she really didn't want to be on that train, so she followed him in silence. Keeping a good five feet distance from him the entire way. Small cubicle doors lined the inside of the room of requirement. Signs on each indicated whether they were in vacant or engaged. All were vacant, it looked like they were the first to make it here as well.

* * *

Inside the first door sat a medium sized, smartly furnished room, with a portly middle aged man who they recognised from the hall earlier, sat behind a cramped desk.

"Lord Malfoy" He shuddered before turning his attention to Hermione "and…the new Lady Malfoy I presume?"

Draco watched, expecting Hermione to erupt into flames. She didn't.

"Don't…please don't call me that" she said quietly, silently fighting her own gag reflex.

The man introduced himself as Rupert Burtswaggle, "Firstly I want to thank you both for acting so promptly and reasonably, that has been noted and is appreciated. Secondly I need to ask you both a few questions..."

Draco sat down heavily in the leather chair "Cut the crap Rupert…we don't want your rehearsed speech…let's get on shall we?"

Hermione was taken aback by how adult like Draco sounded in that moment, it was a side to the sneering, snarling bully of her youth that she'd never seen before. This wasn't Malfoy the boy she was forced into classes with, this was Draco the businessman who must have been attending meetings with trumped up ministry employee's all year. It unnerved her, was it possible that there was another side to Draco Malfoy outside Hogwarts? What if he was worse outside than in? Surely that wasn't possible. She shook her head and glared at his harsh words, even if she was grateful for them.

Rupert looked startled and began shuffling through papers. He drew his quill and poised it ready to write,

 _"Do either of you own your own home?" he asked._

Draco rolled his eyes…. this was going to be a painful questionnaire. "Nine but only two in Britain"

Hermione shook her head "I don't"

 _Rupert wrote quickly, "How many inhabitants are there in your main residence?"_

Draco smirked "Do you count the house elves? If so we may be here for a while." Hermione grimaced.

 _Rupert shook his head, "No Lord Malfoy, just people"_

"One, Me" Draco answered curtly.

Hermione could feel her cheeks burning with rage "House elves are peo…"

Draco cut her off with a rancid glare "Got something to say have you Granger, great…by all means prolong this evening arguing SPEW rights. It seems like the appropriate venue, don't you think and I certainly don't have anywhere better to be, do you Rupert?"

"How does it feel Malfoy?" she asked

"How does what feel?"

"Having more house elves than friends?"

 _Rupert slowly sunk further down behind his parchment until only the top of his head and quill were visible. "Do either of you have a career in mind already?" he squeaked._

Hermione spoke up quickly before she missed her opportunity "I want to be a healer, I'm top of my class."

Draco was about to shoot down her dreams when he stopped himself, something told him that Rupert should be the one to do that. The man chickened out though and carried on with his questioning.

 _"Do either of you have any savings, inheritance or financial way of providing for yourselves and your future family?" He sighed heavily with the question and sunk even further down into his chair. These questions, whilst pertinent in aiding most of their class, were of little consequence to The Malfoys._

"I have some inheritance " Hermione offered

"Then you can use that to salary to house elves" Draco sneered.

"You don't pay them? Anything?" Hermione asked.

"Oh Merlin this is going to be fun."

 _Rupert scrawled busily on the parchment. "Right then" He rested his hands the desk. "I'm afraid that one, or both of you, may not like this but it's the ministry's decision and will be final. You will both live at Malfoy Manor, Lord Malfoys main residence when you leave here and…."_

"No I bloody wont. I'll live somewhere else but not there." Hermione protested.

 _Rupert sighed "Lord Malfoy has ministry enforced restrictions on him. His residence is not up for negotiation and you as his wife are expected to reside with him, initially at least. Believe me Miss Granger" he said, starring straight at Hermione his eyes full with compassion "I understand your objections. I take no pleasure in telling you this but it is unfortunately…none negotiable. You will be expected to live together and fulfil all the obligations of a married life."He took a breath and sighed before continuing a slight look of embarrassment creeping into his expression. "You will be expected to consummate the marriage and failure to do so will constitute a punishable offence in the eyes of the ministry. Given your resources and age you will be expected to produce five children throughout the duration of your marriage. We don't enforce time scales…we're not barbarians."_

"Oh you're not are you?" Hermione felt like she was going to be sick, bile rose in the back of her throat "Because that sounds pretty damn barbaric to me!" Something warm landed on her lap, she blinked and looked down in disbelief to see Draco's hand softly clasping her own. His face was contorted, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and glared intensely at Rupert. Hermione bit her lip to let the man continue.

"We don't enforce time scales however, if we believe there are 'problems' we will intervene. You will attend medical appointments once a week throughout the first six months. Any abuse, psychological or physical will not be tolerated and will be punishable. Once you have had your children you will be free to separate if that is what you want. At the conclusion of this, should you choose to separate then the Ministry will provide financial compensation for the limitations imposed on you during this time, although I doubt that will be of much consolation to you. Lord Malfoy will of course continue running Malfoy industries and I hope to see you both at the Ministry's upcoming events." Rupert offered a smile to Draco before placing a piece of parchment in front of them.

"This is your marriage license, once you sign this the conditions discussed within this meeting will be official and you will be free to leave, do either of you have any further questions?"

Hermione swallowed "Can I be a healer then?"

Draco sucked the air beside her sharply, Hermione knew the instant he did the answer she was about to get.

"I'm afraid not" Rupert said.

"Then what will I do?" she asked, confused.

Draco broke the tense silence his words surprisingly earnest "Nothing Granger. You'll be Lady Malfoy and have my children and stay at home. You will have no life beyond me because the Ministry deem the Malfoy empire more important to their society than your future."

Hermione's face fell, turning a pale shade of grey,

"That is what you mean isn't it Rupert?" Draco said, watching beads of sweat form on the man's head.

Hermione starred down at the certificate in front of her.

"I won't sign it."

 _Rupert's fingers tapped the table nervously "You must, you can't leave until you do."_

Hermione shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Take me to Azkaban then."


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't mean that Miss Granger." Rupert's fingers tapped nervously on the table but Hermione didn't flinch.

"I assure you; I do. Go on then. Take me away."

"Well...well I can't take you myself. I'd have to call for you to be escorted" Rupert stammered, what was the witch thinking?

"I can wait" Hermione said leaning back in her chair, her stare so cold and icy it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Miss Granger I implore you to reconsider."

"…and I implore you to call me an escort!"

With no other option Rupert raised his wand to send the call. A flash of light shot across the desk and disarmed him, Draco was glaring daggers at the small fumbling man. Rupert could have sworn he didn't see Draco raise his wand but life as a ministry official had taught him not to question such things. Draco, who was clearly unhappy with the unfolding events, let out a blustered bullish breath.

"Wait outside" he snarled. Rupert almost jumped out of his seat. Frankly he'd be pleased to get out of this room.

"Not you" Draco wasn't looking at him anymore; he was looking at Hermione.

"Why should I?" she huffed "What possible good could it do?"

"Well it's not going to do any bloody harm is it? You've got one foot in Azkaban already. You're dancing with dementors; so humour me." Draco said.

Hermione shot him a 'do your worst' scowl and stepped outside the door; slamming it closed loudly behind her. Draco raised his wand and cast a silencing spell on the room. He starred unnervingly at Rupert for almost a full minute before he spoke, slowly and firmly.

"You are not sending her to Azkaban."

"But Lord Malfoy…."

"Listen here Rupert, the only way she will enter that hell hole is over my cold dead body. Do we understand each other?"

Rupert nodded… "but she won't sign the certificate, she must."

"You let her win your war, now you take away her future and expect her to be happy about it?"

Rupert shook his head "I don't like this anymore than anyone else I'm just doing my job. It's nothing personal against Miss Granger I have the upmost respect for her. It's just that others…need the jobs to support themselves whereas…she doesn't."

* * *

Draco clutched the arms of his chair and let the realisation sink in. Granger deserved better than this but could he find a way to give it to her? Draco thought for a moment.

"Rupert, between you and I. This is about the money right?"

"Isn't everything?" Rupert sighed.

"So hypothetically speaking if a benefactor were to 'donate' funding for a charitable initiative. Then there would be no issue in said benefactor requesting a certain project manager?

Rupert raised his big bushy eyebrow; he understood the young Lord Malfoy clearly. "Hypothetically…if it were a salaried job then there would be some ministry red tape to overcome. " Rupert scribbled a note with his quill, he needed to remember to ask about Malfoy industry vacancies before Draco left. Hopefully he could offload a few of Draco's classmates on him.

Draco was losing patience, "and if it were unsalaried?"

"Then there would be absolutely no problem at all."

"and they could begin?" Draco asked.

Rupert smiled, "as soon as the funds were donated."

Draco nodded, "I assume you'll take my word and adjust the certificate now then?"

"Of course" Rupert said, amending the certificate and handing Draco the Quill. "Just fill in the name of the charity here and we can continue."

Draco snarled as her wrote it; Granger better appreciate this.

* * *

Hermione didn't try to listen into what was being said inside the room; at first. The longer she stood there in the corridor the more curiosity coiled itself inside of her. Softly she pressed her ear to the wood. Utter silence – Malfoy charmed the room. Of course he did.

It was almost 11pm when the door finally swung open, Hermione had given up standing and sat on the floor watching as her classmates came traipsing in and out around her. She felt her heart race slightly in her chest; curious to see what Draco had done. Despite her dire situation Hermione was sure he'd manage to find a way to make it worse! After cooling her hot head in the corridor, Hermione had come to one resounding conclusion. She didn't really want to go to Azkaban; but she would do if she had to. Nelson Mandela spent 27 years in prison fighting for what he believed in. If that was her fate then so be it! Rupert clasped his hands on the table, Draco was unmoved and unchanged from the moment she had left the room.

"Miss Granger, I believe we may have found something for you" Rupert said.

"Can I be a healer?"

"For god sake Granger can you just hear the man out?" Draco snarled.

Hermione folded her arms across her chest.

"It is an unsalaried position" Rupert continued, Draco could have punched him, the man was not a born sales man and Hermione was teetering on the edge of another 'it's not fair' fit.

"Then it's not a job" Hermione stated.

Rupert pushed the certificate back under her nose "Well no it's not Miss Granger but it would appear the ministry has…acquired some funds for a charitable initiative. While I must admit that I don't know very much about the initiative myself…I'm sure it's a very good cause. If you'd be interested."

Hermione starred down at the certificate and an involuntary laugh escaped her. SPEW was sprawled in Draco's entitled swirly handwriting.

"Oh it's a very good cause Rupert, I happen to know quite a lot about it. Seeing as it's my society. I started it years ago but I won't accept Malfoys blood money to fund it.

Rupert shook his head about to speak when Draco cut him off. "Well then Granger, off you go to Azkaban and we'll find someone else to turn SPEW into a household name in the magical community."

"You can't do that!" Hermione gasped. "It's mine!"

"Well we'd have to. We have the funds so we'd be despicable not to really." Rupert interrupted.

"...but SPEW is mine! It's always been mine." Hermione Glared at Draco, he'd forced her into an awful position. She had no choice but to accept it or risk letting someone else, who would not do anywhere near as good of a job as she would, take over her beloved cause. The idea of someone else championing SPEW in her place made her blood boil.

"Fine. I'll do it." she said, signing the certificate quickly with Rupert's quill. Draco's signature was already in place beside her own.

Rupert smiled "Fantastic"

* * *

"Is there anything else or can we go?" Draco asked.

"Only one more thing Lord Malfoy, I wondered whether Malfoy industries might have any vacancies for some new eager young employees? I believe the Ministry are going to ask you the same question tomorrow so I might as well enquire whilst I have you here."

"No" Draco replied.

Rupert's face fell "What, none?"

Draco stood up to leave and straightened his rumpled trousers "No, we don't have any vacancies." He was sure that he did but he had no intention of letting the ministry dish them out to whoever they fancied. Draco hired his own people! He made it half way to the door with Hermione begrudgingly trailing behind him before he stopped.

"I'll take Blaise Zabini of course" he said.

Rupert raised his eyebrow "I thought you didn't have any vacancies? If one had arisen we shall have to consider it against all applicants who fit the requirements."

"Well I've just created one" Draco sneered "Personal Sanity Supervisor and my requirements are this. The successful candidate should be named Blaise Zabini, have intimate knowledge of my entire life and be very experienced in handling my bad tempers. If you can find any one better fitting that description than my best friend; I implore you to send them my way and I'll hire them too."

With that Draco stormed out of the office, he was done with Hogwarts. He was going home.

* * *

Hermione felt sick, landing with a crash on the floor of Malfoy Manor's grand hall. Draco unwrapped his arms from her.

"I told you I had to hold you whilst we apparated, you'd never have made it past the wards otherwise. They keep out everyone except me, Blaise and the house elves." He drawled. He took to the stairs, reaching the top he hung silently at the back of the balcony watching her. "Probably best mention the wards to your little friends, less they try to visit you unannounced." He considered the prospect for a moment before smirking wickedly "Or don't… I need an excuse to redecorate and I've always thought this room would suit a nice shade of Weasel red."

Hermione hated HATED this place! A chill ran down her spine, she was back at the scene of the crime and the image of being tortured on this marble floor was fresh in her mind.

"Come on then" Draco snapped.

"No!"

"Planning on sleeping in the hall are you Granger?" He almost faltered seeing how scared she looked, he almost smiled and tried to make her feel better but the same words kept flashing through his mind. _'You will never be anything other than forced upon me.'_ He shuddered, why should he try to help her? He'd already saved her from Azkaban once tonight, at notable personal expense. All Granger ever did was prattle on about endangered house elves and wanting to save them…you would think she'd be happy to have the chance to make a real difference. But no. If the Weasel had funded her little project, not that he could, she'd have claimed him a hero but because it was Draco who had… he was the devil incarnate for trying to help. Now she trailed behind him up the stairs at a reluctant snail speed glowering at him like he'd thought up the whole marriage idea himself and intended on keeping her prisoner for the rest of her life.

How had he become the bad guy in this? It boiled Draco's blood as he walked toward his rooms in the East wing. This was not his fault!

* * *

His bedroom occupied most of the East wing. Inside it was exactly how Hermione imagined it would be. Sleek, extravagant, arrogant and sporting a green and silver colour scheme worthy of the most die hard Slytherin. It wasn't lost on her how many locking spells Draco used to close the door behind them worthy of Gringotts, she supposed he'd learnt them to feel safe, it couldn't have been easy sharing a house with Voldemort.

"There's only one way in and out of here and that's it" Draco pointed to the door "We're safe in here."

"The only person I need a locking spell to keep out…is you." Hermione said, sitting down on the edge of his perfectly made bed.

"Well that was before..."

"Before what?"

"...Before you were a Malfoy. We have enemies Granger." He left, through one of the three doors adjoining his room and when he didn't reappear after ten minutes Hermione was restless. There was no sound of water running, what was he doing?

"Malfoy?" she waited for a response. The door opened and he leant against the frame.

"You called?" He drawled. A small gasp escaped her; he was wearing only a pair of black silk boxers.

"What are you doing in there?" she stumbled over her words as smirked and walked toward her. "Malfoy?" she said, warning him. He stopped inches away from her. Her arms crossed strategically across her chest. He leant in close to her, breathing in her hair she knew he meant to creep her out. It worked.

"I'm going to sleep Granger" he hummed "my dressing room has a particularly comfy sofa."

"...Ok" she nodded watching an evil light spread through his dark eyes.

"Why…did you want us to share?" he eyed his bed.

"No, I just; I thought we supposed to." Hermione felt stupid, what had she been thinking? Her mind fogged. None of today's events she would classify as 'expected'.

"Interesting" He mused, watching her.

"What?" she snapped, uncomfortable.

"Oh nothing, I just never thought your anal rule following would work to my advantage. I suppose we ought to consummate out marriage. If we're following the rules." He smirked at her hovering his lips inches from her cheek as he dropped his hands down to hers and ran his fingers along the white material of her dress. Hermione could hear her own heartbeat it was so furious. If he tried to force her she would stupefy him and apparate to the burrow. That was her plan.

"Why not hey? Make this whole sham official" Draco continued. His eyes ran over the skin of her exposed chest as he growled roughly in her ear. "Top off the worst day of our lives with the worst sex of our lives." He smirked, "But you'd have to promise to cry Granger, I just can't climax unless the girls properly sobbing."

He was mocking her…a rush of relief filled her followed by bitter annoyance. He towered over her, the same minty breath that had bullied her for years.

"You're a monster" she spat.

"Probably…but I don't take girls against their will Granger. Not even when there's nobody here to stop me." The impact of those words hit her shortly after he disappeared into his dressing room and closed the door with a loud bang.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione woke from a fitful sleep in a slick layer of her own sweat. She should have been grateful that Malfoy slept in his dressing room but instead she'd spent half the night starring at the door. Not so much afraid of him as just plain uncomfortable here, in misery manor and still reeling from last night's events. The entire series of events kept playing over and over in her mind. On the table beside the bed lay a letter, addressed to her and no doubt brought from the owlry by the house elves before sunrise. Her fingers tore at the paper.

 _Hermione,_

 _We tried to find you after Ron and Pansy's ceremony. Blaise said you'd already gone. We've left too and are back home at the Burrow…oh merlin I hope you're alright. We want to see you as soon as we can, mum says you can move in here and we'll fight the ministry they can't make you stay in Malfoy manor. Come over tomorrow and we can talk._

 _Ginny (and Harry) x_

Nothing felt quite real and she brushed her thumb across the back of her new wedding band. A shiver ran down her spine. The flag stone floor was cold on her bare feet; the entire manor was just cold and dreary; she didn't want to be here. Opening doors she found a small study, the dressing room where Draco still lay asleep on the chaise looking uncomfortable with his arm twisted behind him, then a library she would return to later and eventually the bathroom. A large marble bathing pool filled the centre of the room with large stone statues surrounding it. Picking up her wand she filled the pool with warm soapy water and stepped out of the dress into the water. Only once her entire body was submerged did she let out a glutaral moan. Pleasure or pain? She wasn't sure, maybe both. She floated there for what felt like forever, suspended in reality as golden sunlight flooded in through the window.

"You found the bathroom then" She crashed back to reality with an almighty thud. Draco stood in the doorway wearing the same silk boxers as last night. She scrambled to the edge of the pool, wet hair sticking to her shoulder and fury etched on her face.

"Get out MALFOY!"

He stalked toward her, walking the edge of the pool to the shower on the other side. "Wow, you are really not a morning person huh Granger?" he smirked, false surprise in his tone.

"What are you doing?" She gasped in horror as he flicked the shower on and ran his hand underneath. "I have business to attend to and I'm already late." He smirked running her eyes over her body as he finished his words "Unless you'd rather I joined you in there."

"No!" Hermione fumed. "Fine you can have the bathroom I was done anyway just get out so I can…get out."

Draco smirked, thumbing the waist of his boxers. "Sorry Granger, no time…Do you mind?"

She turned her back to him just in time to avoid a full view of his…unmentionables. Her cheeks burned bright red and a scowl set on her face. "You're disgusting, you're an animal."

He didn't reply and she didn't dare turn around until the water finally stopped spraying and he stalked back past her wrapped in a towel. He stopped momentarily by the door "Oh, you can come and go as you please now Granger, the wards have been taken down for you. I don't encourage you to bring your… friends into my home but if you do they'll need to hold onto you to get through."

Hermione sunk so low in the water her chin caused ripples, anything to ensure he couldn't see her body. "What happens to them if they don't" she asked.

Malfoy smirked, menacingly.

"…actually don't tell me." She said.

"Relax Granger, I'm not my father… they'll land in a charmed cage in the dungeons. The house elves can open it if you tell them to." With that he was gone.

* * *

Finally dressed she left for The Burrow. Her eyes closed as she arrived, the smell of home and the sound of familiar warm voices.

"Oh gosh Hermione" Ginny flew through the front door and out into the field as she approached the Burrow, she had a feeling that Ginny would be on the lookout for her this morning. The little red head through her arms around her, closely followed by Mrs Weasley. Inside the kitchen they sat around the table, all in a silence no one quite knew how to break. Ron sat alone looking as though he may be violently sick any moment whilst Ginny and Harry watched them both in Concern.

"I just don't understand it, it doesn't make sense, why wouldn't they match the two of you? It's barbaric!" Mrs Weasley suddenly erupted. Ron nodded, his facial expression never changing. Pansy had refused to return to the Burrow with him and had instead gone back to her parents who were all grieving the recent marriage as though it had been the death of their beloved daughter rather than her union.

"It really should have been us" Ron's sad eyes met hers as he reached for her hand under the table grasping it gently. Harry glared across as Ron and she thought for a moment that she sensed hostility. "Yes, it should have been!" he snapped in a very un Harry like way, this was getting to them all.

"Hermione dear, I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" Mrs Weasley was watching her with concern, her voice turned to a whisper. "He didn't… he didn't hurt you last night did he?" her eyes filled with tears and Hermione knew exactly what she meant.

Ron was on his feet, almost knocking his breakfast to the floor. "No…No! I can't listen to this" he stormed up the stairs and with a quick nod from Ginny Harry followed. She heard raised voices upstairs, Harry must have been trying to calm Ron down.

"He didn't touch me" She muttered. "He said he won't force himself on anyone, even his own wife."

"Well that's something I suppose." Mrs Weasley sighed.

"I can't imagine anything worse than losing your virginity to Draco Malfoy! He's so…brutal." Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth before she could stop her words escaping.

Mrs Weasley sipped her cup of tea, "I've heard that the Ministry will be owling all of you within the week for health check-ups. If we're going to act it needs to be soon. Have you heard about Beaux Batons?"

"No" Hermione shook her head.

"Well I suppose you won't have done, it came in the paper this morning." Mrs Weasley said.

Ginny cut her mother off, excitement over spilling. "Three of their seventh years have gone on the run! Last seen in Australia they've dropped off the grid. I suppose it's not hard to do if you can live without using your wand for a while. One of them was matched with Viktor Krum can you believe it? I don't think I'd have bothered running away from him but I still support what they're doing. It's opened the gate for loads of other people to leg it abroad."

"Ginny's right you know." Mrs Weasley interjected. "…and if you and Ron wanted to disappear we'd help you. It won't last – it can't. The Ministry are going to come to their senses sooner or later we just need to stop the damage being done before then."

Hermione stayed at The Burrow for hours, well into the evening, but eventually she had to leave. As tempting as it was to stay curled up on the sofa with a steaming cup of cocoa and an irate game of Diagon Alley monopoly on the go, she had to go back to the manor. Running away from her problems wasn't going to solve anything.

She sat in the small library curled up in the armchair with the tiny fire flaming in the background. The door to the bedroom left ajar she leafed through the thick pages of the ancient books and found herself wondering what time Malfoy would come home. Not because she wanted him to but because it was getting awfully late and if she had the courage not to run away then surely he did too…right?

POP, the sound of Fumri, the house elf, arriving and placing the note on the table had become familiar because Ron had sent her eleven owls in the past hour. "Thank you Fumri." She said, as the elf disappeared again. His notes promised her that everything would be ok and that they would find a way to be together, eventually. This whole situation had clearly affected him; Ron had never been more attentive in his life. If Hermione didn't know better she'd think something was off.

"You're still here." Malfoys voice broke her train of thought. He stood at the door, still wearing his cloak and a badly masked expression of disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, I saw the paper this morning. Figured you'd be half way to Australia with lover boy by now." He was mocking her.

She closed her book, set it down on the table and carefully gathered the notes from Ron which she had no intention of letting him see. "You're not that lucky Malfoy. I'm not going anywhere."

He smirked again, an automatic reflex to cover a range of emotions battling it out inside his mind. She didn't know that of course, to her he was just being his regular condescending self. "I'll see you in the morning then." He went straight into the dressing room and closed the door. She slept better than she had the night before, only occasionally watching his door, but knowing deep down that Malfoy wasn't going to come out. She might not be happy with him but she wasn't in danger from him.


	8. Chapter 8

Today, was going to be a better day! Or so Hermione thought as she woke up to golden October sunlight streaming in through the window. The dressing room door was open, she crept forward listening intently for any movement within. None and when she reached the door she saw the room was empty. Draco had left early and without waking her. Now…what to do?

An hour later she floated in the bathing pool still trying to decide her plans for the day. Harry and Ginny were wrapped up in wedding planning and Ron had been forced into viewing potential new homes with a very reluctant Pansy. So, she was alone in the manor today.

Dried and dressed she hid herself in the small library, which was swiftly becoming her favourite room. On her lap rested a dusty copy of " _The Magnificent Malfoys_ " a 7 volume work detailing the entire despicable history of the family she'd married into; for now at least.

She'd started out with the hope that some ancient curse would block the union of a Malfoy to a muggle born. No such luck, at least nothing they'd been willing to put in writing. The thought made her shudder.

Every magical family had a few skeletons in their closets but The Malfoys had a whole mausoleum! Shifting in the armchair the weight of the book got away from her and it fell to the floor with a thud.

A loud crack filled the room before a small house elf picked up the book and handed it back to recognised the house elf, who had brought her messages earlier that day. "Fumri isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes mistress, is there anything I can bring mistress?" the little elf asked.

"Some company would be nice" she laughed.

The little elf looked conflicted before he whispered hesitantly "Fumri can… play chess… if the mistress wants company."

"You play chess?" Hermione asked, her mouth a gawp.

"Master taught Fumri to play chess.. for company." The moment the words left his mouth the little elf spun into a whirlwind of panic. "Fumri should not have said that, Fumri should never tell anyone that."

"Fumri, stop it." The little elf turned his attention to her obediently. "Malfoy gave you to me and that means you can tell me anything. If you punish yourself I will be upset." The little elf relaxed. "In fact, here." Hermione pulled off one of her ankle socks and held it out to Fumri.

"What is mistress doing?" Fumri asked.

"I'm giving you a sock. You're free now."

Fumri reached his pointy little finger out to touch the material. "But Mistress Fumri is already a free elf. Oh owl came for Mistress." Fumri placed a note on the coffee table and disappeared before Hermione could close her mouth.

Free elf? Malfoy had free elves? ...and he taught them how to play chess. This was not what she had been expecting but somehow that made her feel more uncomfortable. When it came to Draco Malfoy she was a firm believer in 'better the enemy you know'. Whatever Draco was playing at this wasn't a version of him she'd seen before and that made her nervous.

The note was scrawled in Ron's terrible handwriting.

 _Hermione-_

 _I can't take much more of this. I'm gonna kill the bint! Make up your mind and lets go already!_

 _I love you – Ron._

* * *

It was the middle of the night when she woke with a start, she was still sat in the armchair, she must have dozed off. A loud crashing noise had disturbed her and now she heard it again in the hallway beyond the bedroom. Listening carefully she heard muffled voices and footsteps. She opened the door slowly with her wand in her hand.

"Please Master, Master wake up!" Malfoy was passed out cold and being carried by four of the house elves including Fumri.

"What happened to him?" before she needed an answer the pungent smell of fire whisky assaulted her. '"Never mind" she scowled, this was exactly what she'd expected from Malfoy. The house elves swayed, rocking and almost dropping him as they manoeuvred through the door way. He briefly awoke and wrestled against them, they managed to haul his barely conscious body onto the bed.

"Fumri is sorry Mistress, Master does not normally do this." The little elf was genuinely trying to defend Malfoys stupid, pathetic behaviour she couldn't believe it.

Hermione sighed, Malfoy muttered incoherently and twitched in his sleep. He looked almost angelic with his blonde hair and chiselled features, still a sleeping monster was no less a monster. She pushed him over to one side of the bed. She knew she couldn't leave him like this. What if he rolled onto his back and died in his sleep, surely the ministry would find some way to make that her fault. She had a vested interest in keeping Malfoy alive but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still fully dressed she climbed in beside him, using the covers as a wall between them. His long slender body twitched again as he felt her beside him. She closed her eyes, picturing the burrow.

"Granger" his throaty growl was accompanies by one eye opening.

"Malfoy" she whispered.

"You're mine now." He sneered, passing out.

She felt sick, what the hell was she doing? Suddenly her choice was clear; in the morning she would go the burrow and put a new plan of action into place.

* * *

When morning arrived she briefly forgot her rude awakening in the dead of night. Until she felt something warm wrapped around her waist. Looking down in horror she saw his arm running up to the skin of her stomach. His slender fingers invading the sanctity of her jumper. Malfoys golden fair flopped over his face.

"Get off me Malfoy" she shrieked sitting bolt upright and moving away from him so quickly she fell off the end of the bed and landed with a thud on the thick carpet.

He opened his eyes looking at her on the floor "Ah, so you finally realised your place then?" he smirked, she'd expected him to be hung over, as though reading her mind he drawled "I don't get hangovers" and sprawled back across the bed making himself comfortable.

On her feet, her eyes filled with rage "What's wrong with you? Getting yourself into that state, you're disgusting!"

"So you've said…many times." He sat up reaching out quickly and grasping her wrist tightly before she could pull it away. "Don't forget whose house you're in though Granger." he seethed at her. "…and don't forget who you're speaking to you filthy little.."

He stopped himself abruptly as she gasped, bringing her face closer to his fearlessly "Go on Malfoy, say it! SAY IT!"

He looked away from her letting go of her wrist. "I didn't mean that." He got up to leave but she stopped him.

"Yes you did…" he could see the fury in her eyes as she lost control of her temper and her small hands pressed against his shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"What do you want me to say Granger, that I don't want you here? That you're an embarrassment to me? That I'm just waiting for you to pull one of your self righteous stunts that'll cost me everything I've spent all year trying to claw back for myself?, " he brought his lips down until they were almost touching hers "Or that you're a filthy…little…mudblood" the word rang through her body and she fought to hold back tears, she wouldn't cry in front of him.

He pushed past her "Thank you for making sure I didn't die in my sleep last night Granger but next time… let me." He snarled at her as she stood there in shock.

* * *

"He said WHAT?" Ginny flushed bright red "I can't believe the ferret said that. I'll hex him so hard his grandchildren will have warts of their arses!" Mrs Weasley shook her head over hearing the conversation. They made their way along Diagon Alley toward a small book shop as Ginny attempted to calm herself down.

"I don't care what the Ministry says" Mrs Weasley muttered. "You aren't going back there."

"But what will happen…?" Ginny asked.

"You've got to file a complaint Hermione dear. Trivial I know but at least this way..."

She shook her head "No, no complaint it'll just put us in the spotlight and then Ron and I will never escape."

The plans had been made that morning over breakfast, she and Ron were going to run away on Friday, just after the first health check. That way they'd have a whole week before anyone reported them missing. They'd go to Bulgaria first, Charlie was expecting them and from there they would travel to Canada…the muggle way. Hermione had read that there were vast lands completely uninhabited in Canada, it would be the perfect place to wait out this Ministry mess. Malfoy and Pansy would be happier together anyway.

"…and I have to go back."

Ginny fumed, steam practically shooting out of her ears. "You can't."

"I have to, I can't draw any attention to myself, or Malfoy. It'll be worth it. Besides I've spent years with Malfoy calling me names what's a few more days?" The two Weasley women looked to each other and then back to her.

* * *

Blaise stormed through the building, he'd been called by Malfoy's Associate Director after the poor man had turned up this morning to find that half the executive board had been levitated and stupefied.

The office held an atmosphere Blaise hadn't felt since Lucious had been alive. Nobody looked up from their work as he passed them. He paused at the oak door to Draco's office. He was far too familiar with Draco's 'Dark Moods' he'd been their constant companion for the past eighteen years.

He took a breath and pushed open the door to be met by a growl worthy of Lucious himself. "How dare you….Oh, it's you, what are you doing here? Close the door!"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Blaise's temper was bubbling, "I'm supposed to be planning my wedding but instead I'm here dealing with this….again" he glared as Draco who sat gripping the arm rests of his father's chair so tightly Blaise was sure one of them would break.

"What happened?" Blaise raised a knowing eyebrow and perched on the edge of the desk. "Did you lose your temper with her?"

Draco nodded.

Blaise grinned, "Didn't take too well to you rolling home bat bogeyed last night then? I told you not to drink with the finance department. Honestly…Goblins…they're like tanks." He shook his head.

"I like them, they don't ask personal questions or try to be my friend."

Blaise shook his head mockingly, "If only you'd known that Granger had a volatile temper and a short fuse for your bad behaviour… oh wait"

"Shut up" Draco seethed.

Blaise stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry mate but I'm not doing this again. I'm not talking you through your 'Granger' issues, we do this every year."

Draco poured himself a small grass of whisky and swirled it around on the desk. "Not every year."

"Yes every year. You're pushing her buttons on purpose and you know it. You were handed the golden ticket and you're determined to set it on fire. I can't help you." He took the bottle out of his friends hand. "This stuff isn't helping either. You're not even a big drinker Draco but suddenly now you're a fish!" he tipped the liquid into the waste paper bin watching as it soaked into the paper.

"I called her a…a…mudblood." Draco said, exhaling sharply into his hands. He wasn't proud of himself. Blaise grimaced at the word. He didn't find it offensive, he'd used it himself many times but he knew how badly Granger would take it.

"Why are you doing this? Right, Daphne and I are coming to dinner at yours tonight, let's see if we can get you and Granger talking civilly."

"Well you can't make things any worse." Draco nodded "I'll take the wards down for Daphne, In fact, invite the others I think we need a decent night."

Blaise looked concerned, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Draco nodded, abruptly ending their conversation.

Blaise shuddered, sure what could go wrong? Golden girl granger and a dinner party of Slytherin's best. This was going to be an interesting night.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're back…" He said, masking his surprise.

Hermione sat in the Library, a book on her lap and a mug of steaming cocoa by her side. Draco had hoped that she would be but assumed that she wouldn't.

"I am" She didn't look up. It was late, 7pm, and she'd almost finished the first of the 7 volume Malfoy family history. A long pause, she could see the shadows of his expensive leather shoes on the floor.

"…Good" He stood there, she wondered why he didn't leave…until she heard his voice once more. "We're having company for dinner Granger, you'll need to dress…appropriately."

That got her attention. The book was firmly shoved to her side. "Who?" She asked.

He sighed, their eyes met for the first time since their argument. His raked over her like ice judging her baggy jumper and stained leggings. Making her feel prickly all over. "My friends Granger."

Her mind raced, "When are they coming?" she asked. Hoping it would be after Friday, so she wouldn't be here to face them.

To her horror Malfoy looked down at his watch. "You've got time to make yourself presentable. Well…do your best."

"WHAT?" She sprang to her knee's sitting on one foot and glaring at him. "You can't be serious? It's 7pm. Tonight? They're coming tonight."

Draco nodded, his eyes narrowing. "It may have escaped your notice Granger…but us Slytherin are rather fonder of the moonlight hours than the daylight ones."

Her lip stuck out involuntarily. She'd planned to owl Ron then be asleep by 9. Who knew what fresh hell she was about to face.

"My mother's dressing room is the second on the left." Malfoy continued "Down the corridor, if you get lost, call one of the elves."

"And if I refuse?"

He stood in the doorway, his head shook slightly. She'd expected his temper to flair but it didn't. He was keeping himself under control…for now. "Then you'll deprive them all of the show. Frankly I don't care – stay in bed if you like."

With that he was gone, she wasn't sure what she'd expected from him, an apology was a long shot considering it was Malfoy but nothing irritated her more than when he stood on ceremony. Posh pureblood priss was horrific but the worst was how much better than everyone they thought they were. Her mind turned to the guest list. Who would come? Knott – probably. Blaise – definitely. Pansey…? Her cheeks burned red. Parkinson had spent years looking down her nose at her. Now they were all coming here to watch her like some sort of circus attraction.

'Well then' she thought to herself, defiance setting in. 'If they want a show that's exactly what I'll give them.' She checked her watch…this was going to be fun.

* * *

If someone had told her this time last year that she would have Narcissa Malfoy's wardrobe entirely at her disposal she would have laughed. Narcissa was an awful woman but Hermione had to admit that she had exquisite taste in clothes. Endless racks of dresses and jewels. Eventually she found it, the perfect dress. It lay on the chaise whilst Hermione routed through the dressing table. It was made from silver, large with a number of draws and compartments. She knew what she was looking for. Bingo, with surprising confidence she plastered on the pale powder and rouge just as she'd seen girls wear it at parties. Dark eye liner and full lips in red. When she was done she stared at herself in the mirror, she'd never known she could look like this. Now for her hair, at the bottom of the open draw sat a deep purple bottle. Opening the cap she smelt the liquid within, roses and warm honey, reading the bottle she saw the instructions to spray the liquid evenly over hair for the perfect finish. What could it hurt hey? The last thing she was going to do tonight was let any of those arse holes pity her, or mock her. She was going to face them like she had the final battle.

Spraying the liquid over her hair her scalp began to tingle, burn "Ouch" she dropped the bottle and it clattered to the dresser table. Her hair glowed and blue flames engulfed her. She shrieked with no idea what to do so she watched in horror. Suddenly and as quickly as the flames arrived, they were gone. The burning smell replaced by roses and warm honey and looking at herself in the mirror her mouth hung open, what had she done? Actually…this could work.

Zipping herself into the dress she gazed in the full-length mirror – she was the epitome of everything she despised but she could not wait to see their faces!

* * *

Draco was ready by 8:30. He'd had time to change into his diner jacket and pour himself a glass of fire whisky. He greeted Blaise and Daphne in the drawing room, as Fumri took their cloaks. He admired Daphne's long blue gown. She was the picture of a perfect pureblood woman and clung to Blaise's arm like her life depended on it, hanging off his every word and whim. Blaise was a lucky man. It would have driven him mental though!

Next to arrive was Theodore with a petulant Lavender in tow. She wore a puffy pink dress that turned Draco's stomach. Theodore took the whole bottle of fire whisky and looked like he needed it.

"Merlin, your house is huge. You must be loaded." Lavender cooed.

Draco smiled wirily, overlooking the crassness of her comment. The Nott manor was grand but nothing compared to Malfoy Manor.

Finally Pansy arrived, storming through the grand hall with Goyle in tow.

"You seem to have lost your husband." He smirked. She brushed up against him in her slinky black gown and took his glass from his hand to steal a sip. There was murder in her dark eyes.

"…and I don't intend to find him." She said.

Goyle tried to make small talk as the minute's past. Draco was too busy watching his friends to listen. Theodore looked ready to Avada himself, Blaise looked nervous and Pansy was firmly asserting her authority over a gullible Lavender and placid Daphne. The thought crossed his mind, Pansy would make a brilliant society wife for the right man, it was a shame she was stuck with the Weasel. Her few talents would be entirely wasted.

It was time for dinner, he checked his watch and felt the irritating pull of his stomach sinking. Granger had copped out and stayed in bed. Pansy smiled widely addressing the waiting girls.

"Right ladies, follow me, we'll take our seats and allow the men to enjoy a pre diner drink alone." Draco nodded approvingly in her direction.

The grand hall was now beautifully decorated dining table laid out in the centre. Draco could see it and the staircase through the doors. He topped up the boys glasses and took a seat with his back to the hall.

Theodore glared over at Lavender, "I don't know about you chaps but I don't know how much longer I can take this. Don't look at me like that Blaise, you won the wife lottery. You don't have to deal with that!" he glared again at Lavender who seemed oblivious. "Although credit where it's due Draco mate, I seriously wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

Draco sipped his drink.

Blaise spoke up "Granted it's not ideal, everyone waiting with their pitch forks for him to hurt their Golden Girl but he's not helping himself. He's made it his personal mission to peeve off Granger as much a possible."

Draco grimaced. "It's not a difficult task."

"Fuck it" Theodore said, "Wanna swap?"

Draco looked over to Lavender's puff of pink frills and shook his head and cringed inwardly. "No."

Blaise changed the subject skilfully, "I'm assuming you've all been told a minimum of five children?" The rest of them nodded in confirmation.

Draco sighed, "Of course we did, its means tested. Talk about the plight of the wealthy. I won't force myself on anyone though, Ministry sanctioned or not."

Blaise looked utterly appalled. "What do you mean force yourself on her?"

Theodore let out a loud laugh. "Oh mate, you really did win the wife lottery." Clearly Daphne did not have to be forced.

Theodore looked back to Draco "I mean, we have to do what we have to do you know. But good luck forcing Granger. You could always just stup…"

"No!" Draco snapped. "I'm not going to fuck a living corpse."

Suddenly, Theodore's face fell. He starred straight over Draco's shoulder, something in the hallway catching his eye. Blaise followed, his mouth a gawp.

"Draco mate…you might want to see this." He hissed.

Reluctantly Draco stood and turned, to see Granger as she reached the half way down the staircase. Granger? He blinked and his chest thundered. Her hair was white blonde and dropped over one shoulder in sleek curls. Her lips were deep red and her eyes dark with silver sparkle. An emerald green dress twisted its way around her slender curves like ivy moulding to her curves. He saw his mother's favourite necklace displayed perfectly on her bare ivory neck.

"Bloody hell!" Theodore muttered. "You're a miracle worker mate. If you don't put an heir inside that – I will."

Blaise nudged Draco. "Don't be a dick tonight…yeah?"


	10. Chapter 10

This is a bit shorter than the others but don't hate me - Thank you for the reviews and please keep them coming!

* * *

Never in her life had Hermione felt so awkward. Sitting at the table even Cormac licking his sticky fingers felt like a dream scenario. Draco sat beside her at the head of the table, staring intently at his glass and nothing else. Pansy sat opposite her glaring at her while whilst Lavender did the same. Theodore and Goyle were at the other end of the table, staring directly at her chest. Daphne who sat beside Hermione, smiled placidly at the plate of food in front of her and occasionally at Blaise who looked like the captain of a swiftly sinking ship.

Blaise took a bite, "Well Draco, Hermione, thank you for inviting us into your home." He smiled trying to initiate conversation "Don't you think the food is wonderful Daphne?"

The blonde bit her lip "Yes it's lovely, thank you. Hermione, I do like your dress, how welcoming of you to wear green for us." She offered another placid smile and Hermione saw Blaise nod at her in approval. Of all the dinner guests she disliked Daphne least – there had never been anything to strongly like or dislike about Daphne Greengrass, she was the human equivalent of a well-trained dog.

Pansy smirked "I wonder how Narcissa would feel about you wearing her clothes."

"Pansy!" Blaise's tone was low but firm, he was warning her. She didn't care.

Lavender viciously joined in "If only the world could see their golden girl now, I wonder what Ronald would think?"

Draco still didn't lift his eyes but tensed visibly.

Hermione wondered if Draco would say anything. He didn't.

Could she allow herself to sink to their level? Well she was playing pureblood tonight and…when in Rome. Picking up her wine glass she smiled. "I'm sure he'd think…hmm, I still prefer her to that awful Lavender girl."

Theodore erupted into laughter as Lavender squeezed her glass so tightly it threatened to shatter at any moment.

"That is my husband you're talking about Granger." Pansy glared at her, spitting the word husband as if it tasted funny.

"Really Pansy? Because that's my husband who's thigh you've been stroking all bloody night." She slammed her glass down on the table a little too hard as Draco finally lifted his eyes and glanced between the two women.

"Oh please" Pansy's eyes filled with spite, "You can play dress up all you want Granger, but you'll never be one of us."

"Children dress up like monsters for Halloween but it doesn't mean they want to be them."

Pansy's usually pale complexion flushed red "You think a lot of yourself, don't you? Well I'll tell you what I think of you..."

Hermione snapped, "Oh why don't you go owl your mother in Azkaban!"

The whole table tensed as the word left her mouth, Draco's hand slammed down atop of hers as he locked his eyes with her's "Stop it, now!" He spoke to her firmly, like a naughty child and watched as Hermione face fell.

Pansy's voice was considerably meeker now, she threw her napkin on the plate and closed her eyes composing herself. " Draco, this ridiculous. The thought of you…touching…her… it makes me sick."

"Pansy." Blaise warned again.

Hermione scowled, embarrassment burning in her cheeks.

Draco looked around, she could taste the tension. What would he say? "Pansy, remind me, who am I?" He asked.

"Draco Malfoy" she whispered.

He smirked "So, Malfoy…. Not Weasley?"

Pansy nodded.

"Then why Pansy, would I ever play with a Weasley hand me down?" he glanced over at Hermione. "I don't deal in damaged goods."

Hermione stood up, her knife clattering to the ground she stormed away up the stairs with tears burning in her eyes. Blaise sunk down into his chair in utter despair whilst the rest looked on with mouths a gawp.

Pansy grinned and looked to Lavender who joined her in their silent celebrations, it didn't go un noticed.

"I don't know what you two are smiling at, you're both damaged goods too." Draco glared picking up the bottle of fire whisky. He looked at Pansy. "Or at least you will be soon don't forget you're a Weasley now Pansy!"

Blaise stood silently and headed to the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco pivoted his chair.

"That was uncalled for, someone's got to go after her." Draco's eyes narrowed "She's my wife Blaise."

"Then act like it!"

Draco took the bottle of firewhisky with him, half way up the stairs his re thought it and set the bottle down. Knowing Granger, she'd probably throw it at him given half a chance.

* * *

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tore at the dress in anger and frustration. She didn't care what he thought of her but to speak to her like that, in front of them. All the emotion she'd barely had chance to come to terms with came flooding out. She threw one of her shoes with force at the large bed letting out a shriek of frustration.

Stupid bloody ferret face death eating arsehole Malfoy!

* * *

"Well I hope you two are happy with yourselves" Blaise spat.

Pansy and Lavender looked apprehensive…but not in the slightest sorry. Lavender erupted into a high-pitched rant about how Hermione didn't actually know Ronald at all and didn't deserve him.

"Can you shut her up?" Blaise asked Theo.

"No mate, I can't. Trust me I've tried even silencing spells don't work. Must be a condition of the marr.." he hadn't finished his sentence before the room fell silent.

Pansy sat with her wand pointed at Lavender who was frozen. "Thank god for that, she's barely better than Granger but you know… with common enemies you do unite." She poured herself a glass of wine.

"Pansy, what the hell's gotten into you tonight?" Theo asked, half scared, half impressed.

Blaise laughed "You know exactly what's gotten into her. She's been in love with Draco since she could walk. You know he didn't want you in the matching."

She ignored him, the way she ignored everything she didn't want to hear. "He won't touch the mudblood, he has standards." Pansy lifted her chin in defiance. "He would have married me if this all hadn't happened."

Blaise sat in silence, before deciding to completely ruin Pansy's night. "….he slept with Astoria the night before we went back to school… In your bed actually. There you go Pansy something else for you to pretend not to know."

Daphne's head dipped in shame of her slutty sister whilst Pansy's eyes glistened.

Blaise leant forward until his face was inches from Pansy's. "You're smarter than anyone gives you credit for. Definitely smart enough to have worked it out over all these years. You know how he really feels don't you Pansy? "

A tear slid down her cheek and his voice dropped to a whisper, "…and it kills you."


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is V short. I think you'll understand why. Nobody needed more of this. Gaging reactions so please review. WARNING - NON CON

* * *

Her breathing ferocious, tears ran down her cheeks. Draco watched her from outside the door, she hadn't realised he'd followed her yet. She ripped off his mother's favourite dress and is fell to the floor. Tonight had unsteadied him. Blonde hair, green dress, arguing with Pansy Parkinson over the dinner table, that was not the Granger he wanted. This was the Granger he wanted, the feisty, rock bottom, frizzy haired know it all. Like a volcano all ready to blow. This was the Granger he loved to rattle.

His hand shook at his side until he curled it to a fist to steady himself. He'd drank too much tonight. He always drank too much now because it was the only way he could stop picturing it - Weasley naked and sweating over her. He knew they'd done it. It made him sick. He knew he shouldn't do this but he did it anyway, took a deep breath and stormed into his bed room. "What do you think you're doing? We have guests Granger, get back to the table. Don't they teach you how to be a good host in the muggle world?" He snarled.

The last time she'd looked at him with such fury in her brown eyes she'd punched him in the face. He kept a safe distance just to be sure.

"You're a monster!" Grabbing her enchanted handbag she threw her clothes into it. Beneath the dress had been nothing but a cream silk shift, which usually she'd have tried to hide from him. Right now she was too furious to hide anything and for the first time ever his eyes raked over the curves he'd spent years imagining. She was delicious...but dirty. He could practically see Weasley's grubby paw prints on her skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, his stance firm in the doorway. She wasn't leaving.

"Get out of my way Ferret."

"Where are you going to go?" His temper began to fray…quickly. He Knew where she was going…who she was going to. They were no doubt all gathered around their peasant fire laughing at him.

"That's none of your business."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "The Burrow?"

"And what if I am?"

His temper finally collapsed under the enormous weight of his pride and ego. In one quick lunge he was on her. His arms circled her waist and pulled her away from the bag she was packing. It was the first time he'd touched her…properly and she tingled with anger.

"Oh no you don't, you're not running off to him."

"When I dressed like your mother, it wasn't an invitation for you to act like your father." She reached for her wand but the bag was out of grasp. Before she could break free she was thrown backwards and landed heavily on the bed. In all her years she couldn't recall a time when she hadn't hated Draco Malfoy…but she'd never been scared of him, until now. A thin sheen of sweat on his body, muttering agitated to himself. He was like a venomous snake poised to bite if she tried to run. Something had changed. She was in danger.

"You're drunk." She said, half accusation half warning.

"Yes"

"Malfoy please, just let me…"

"No."

He was on the bed now. His breath laced with pungent fire whisky, he pinned her down and his leather belt dug into her hip as he nudged her legs apart. He lay there on top of her, holding her. She screamed.

"I can practically smell him on you. Dirty Weasley." He growled into her neck. It sent a sickening shiver down her spine.

"Malfoy. Draco. Please." She fought against him but it was no use, his weight made escape impossible.

"You said you wouldn't force youse…"

"You said you wouldn't leave!"

The shift strap tore, it fell from her shoulder exposing her bare chest. A large, bulging, hardness ground into the inside of her thigh and she closed her eyes, knowing that was him.

She pictured herself back at Hogwarts in the common room by the fire with Harry and Ron.

She heard his belt buckle come undone, his stiff black trousers shifted down, she felt warm foreign pressure against her entrance followed by searing hot pain. She felt herself break around him, he felt so large within her she was sure he would do her irreversible damage.

"Malfoy" she sobbed, he didn't stop.

He sped up, thrusting fast, erratic, uncoordinated.

"Please stop."

He didn't. Once, twice, three times he drove himself into her, harder and deeper until she tasted metallic blood biting her own lip. For a fleeting second it didn't hurt anymore, a warm tingling pressure filled her stomach but then as quickly as it arrived it was gone. She had gotten her wish, he had stopped. Shuddering he groaned like an animal and held himself still inside her. Even his eventual withdrawal stung. She closed her eyes willing that to stop the tears. It didn't.

He removed himself slowly and knelt up. She felt his weight shifting on the mattress. The sheets were damp beneath her thighs and when she finally forced herself to look directly at him he was staring down at them, pale and horrified. A mixture of watery blood and thick pale fluid stained them. That was it, he'd taken something from her that he could never give back.

His voice was shaky and faltered. "Granger. Tell me you weren't a…"

He looked like she felt…like he was about to vomit.

"Virgin" the word left his tongue like acid.

His attention was drawn momentarily and she saw her opportunity. Her body ached, he mind raced as she threw herself off the bed, grabbed her wand from her bag and scrambled to her feet.

He didn't move to stop her. "Granger." He said his tone soft and desperate. "I didn't know…" He didn't get to finish, she closed her eyes and apparated to the only place she knew she'd be safe. She swore she heard him dry heave before she disappeared. Good.


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco mate…everything alright?" Blaise's footsteps thudded in the hallway.

Draco still sat on the bed, the scene of the crime – he hadn't moved once since she'd left. He didn't know how much time had passed, or what his guests were doing to amuse themselves. They only think he could think of was what he'd done. The events of tonight ran through his mind like a train of horror.

"Draco?" Blaise had reached the doorway, he pushed open the door and his face fell. "Holy fuck." Then he was gone, Draco couldn't hear him at least, his eyes were still fixed on the sheets his heart sinking gradually lower to his stomach. What had he done.

Minutes passed before Blaise erupted back through the doorway and slammed it shut behind him.

"Right, they're all gone." His voice waivered.

"…Draco. Where is she?" He was obviously scanning the empty room for his missing victim.

His voice was sore as he spoke, "…gone."

"…what did you do?" Blaise asked, tentatively. It was a pointless question, they both knew the answer but Draco cleared his throat. Somehow saying it out loud made it real.

"I raped her."

He heard Blaise curse, heard him pacing the ground beside the bed trying to rationalise, trying to help. It was too late their was nothing to be done now.

"Why? Why would you do something that stup…"

"She was trying to leave."

"Of course she was. You treated her like dirt down there."

Draco didn't respond, simply sat staring at the bed. Blaise's attention was drawn in by the mess, his face contorted into concern.

"What the fuck? What did you…you sadistic son of a…"

"…She was a virgin." Draco's voice cracked and Blaise fell into instant silence. He sat down heavily on the edge of the bed, taking care to avoid the mess. His face deflated into his hands and he sighed. Honestly he didn't know whether that was better or worse but he did know this, his best friend would NEVER forgive himself.

* * *

The Burrow felt safe, the fire was lit in the small living room and a mug of hot chocolate warmed her hands. Mrs Weasley and Ginny perched precariously on the edge of the coffee table starring at her with looks of concern.

She had yet to tell them the full details of what had happed tonight and tension hung heavy in the air.

When she first arrived, she'd struggled to breath let alone tell her tale. Mrs Weasley had cried and Ginny had helped her upstairs whilst the men of the house congregated in the kitchen to plot their revenge. It was all Mrs Weasley could do to stop Harry and Ron storming Malfoy Manor tonight – even Arthur was on board with the idea.

She'd listened to them arguing whilst she floated in a scalding hot bath. Ginny undressed her, dangled her legs into the water behind her and washed her hair whilst muttering soothing nonsense. It helped.

She'd been in shock, she couldn't process what had happened let alone explain it to them.

Now she'd calmed down, was settled by the fire, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. She didn't want to. She felt ashamed. Ashamed to admit that she'd dressed up, played at being one of them and sunk to their level. As crazy as it sounded, she felt like tonight had, in some small part, been her fault. It was her choice to play with them, to provoke them, to provoke him.

"I can't get used to you with that hair" Ginny screwed up her face. "Do you mind?" She pointed her wand at Hermione who simply nodded her head.

"Hermione dear, what happened?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I…I can't." Tears bubbled inside her eyes.

"Of course." Mrs Weasley muttered.

"That bastard!" Ginny seethed. "You're never going back there!"

"I've got my medical appointment tomorrow."

"Good, you can report the bastard and get him send to Azkaban where he belongs."

"No!" Hermione clutched her mug. "No, nobody can know."

Both Ginny and Mrs Weasley recoiled. Hermione's eyes cast downwards to her hands as she continued. "It's not that I don't want him punished but if the ministry find out…there'll be an investigation, they'll be watching us. I'll go to my appointment tomorrow and the second it's over Ron and I will disappear. A weeks head start – we need that or they'll catch us."

Ginny's mouth fell open, "So what…you're just going to let Malfoy get away with it?"

"I'm not going to give up my future to take his!"

Ginny nodded. "Hermione…what happened tonight? Please tell us."

So she did, not all of it but most. When it came to how he'd pinned her to the bed Ginny and Mrs Weasley leaned in intently…both pale and desperate.

"Did he…do it?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione gulped, what was she thinking? If they knew what had happened it would make it real, they would look at her like a victim. "He tried…but I got my wand and apparated."

"Still a terrible ordeal for you to have gone through." Mrs Weasley soothed – she had no idea. Although, she caught Hermione's eye a few times, when Ginny wasn't watching and Hermione wondered if she knew – she was lying.

* * *

Harry sighed "Why would he ever think inviting Pansy and Lavender over for would be a good idea?"

"Because he'd psychotic." Ron fumed.

Ginny raised her eyebrow over at him "He knew it wasn't a good idea, that's why he did it – entertainment. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Pansy and Lavender in the same room, that's sounds horrific" Ron gulped. "I don't know how I'm expected to live with…her…two days until we move in and I feel like I'm counting down to a death sentence. Well, at least that would be quick" rubbing his head he thought it over. He supposed he was lucky in a way, that Pansy had managed to throw every conceivable spanner in the works over the past few days. She'd successfully slowed down this whole process as much as physically possible but it couldn't continue much longer the Ministry were all set to step in and intervene. The moment their house had finished being 'decorated' (for the second time) they would be moving in.

Within the hour the house was silent, everyone had dispersed to their beds and Hermione lay next to a sleeping Ginny who murmured slightly as she drifted into the depths of her dream. All she had to do was get through tomorrow and she'd finally be free from this nightmare.

* * *

Blaise paced around the grey lit drawing room, morning was coming and he was watching his friend who sat brooding into the open fire, he couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Draco muttered.

"You mate, I'm laughing at you and this entire situation." They were the only ones still in the manor, except Daphne who had been up all night quietly organising the house elves into doing everything that hadn't been done these past few days. Granger may have been a brilliant witch but she certainly wasn't up on the upkeep of the manor.

"I hardly think it's funny."

"Have you never heard the expression – laugh or cry?" Blaise asked.

Draco tapped his finger against the armrest – "I wouldn't choose laugh."

"How you've dealt with this is the most dysfunctional and disturbing thing I've ever seen. I'm just going to say it, why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Draco raised his head slightly with a furrowed brow. "Sorry I raped you…." He winced.

"I meant tell her how you feel about her. Maybe then at least she'll understand why you're so chewed up instead of thinking you legitimately just hate her."

"There's no point she'll be gone by tonight and I suspect I'll never see her again."

"You're not worried she'll report you?"

"No"

"Why? Where's she going?"

"…She running away with the weasel."

Blaise sighed, suddenly making sense of the whole situation. "So that's what got you so riled last night? I told you not to intercept her owls… you only hurt yourself."

Draco's eyes narrowed. "Weasley! Because he's so bloody perfect isn't he? Like I'm some sort of beast keeping her away from her intended. Merlin." He seethed.

"You were rather beastly last night." Blaise grimaced at the memory.

"How was I supposed to take that? Her running away, them all no doubt laughing at me. "

Blaise frowned "….better than you did!" He thought for a moment. "If its bothering you so much just tell her… about Weasley and what he's been up to. You could bring her happily ever after crashing down fast enough."

Draco scowled, "What has Weasley been up to?"

Blaise's mouth hung open, "You don't know? How can you not Its been rather obvious." On second thoughts he knew exactly how Draco had missed this, he had always been too focused on Granger to pay attention to Potter or Weasley. Blaise knew though, he'd seen the awkward looks, the badly timed conversations, he'd even seen it with his own eyes one night in the astronomy tower.

"He's been a bad boy." Blaise grinned.

Draco turned to him, slowly. Interest flaring in his pale grey eyes. "What has he done?"

"Not what mate…who."

* * *

The corridor was empty as she sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair. She'd arrived at 3pm even though her appointment wasn't till 3:45 – she couldn't settle at the Burrow. Ginny had taken her shopping in muggle London all day to get her mind off of things but it hadn't worked. Her heart raced at the thought of what would happen tonight when they ran. Despite everything she had already done in her short life the idea of breaking the rules still went against her character and filled her with adrenaline. All she had to do was make it through this appointment and she was finally free.

Footsteps sent a sickening shiver down her spine. She looked up to find his dark figure walking toward her apprehensively. In the back of her mind she knew he would be here but she'd blocked that out – until now.

"Granger" he left one seat between them, an unspoken sign of his regret.

She didn't speak to him, she didn't look him in the eye simply dipped her head and ignored that he was there at all.

Inside Draco's mind a hundred apologies swirled but in the quiet corridor nothing was said.

A middle aged Medi nurse with short red hair and a sturdy stance called "Lady Malfoy" she looked down her nose at Hermione who was quickly pulling the threading out of her jumper sleeve.

"If you'd both like to follow me."

Inside the room was just as she'd expected, cold, clinical and with a vague smell of bleach. A small desk sat in one corner with two chairs in front of it, the nurse gestured for them to take a she began to speak her voice remaining completely monotone, making them both increasingly uncomfortable as she continued.

"Thank you for attending today, as you may be aware already the purpose of our meeting today is to assess how this match is suiting the both of you and to ensure that your emotional and physical wellbeing is cared for thoroughly throughout this challenging time."

The nurse placed two small viles of potion on the table in front of them. Hermione swore she heard both her and Malfoys hearts sink simultaneously.

"Veritaserum" The nurse said. "The ministry does not appreciate being lied to."

Reluctantly they both drank it. Hermione watched Draco turn a pale shade of green as the nurse began her check list of questions.

"Lord Malfoy…?" The nurse asked, "are you alright, you look very pale"

He nodded in response "We had my friends over for dinner last night it went on a late."

The nurse nodded as she wrote on her notepad.

"How are you finding your new living conditions?" A familiar expression spread across her face as she asked the question, it was the same one Arthur had when he questioned them. Their privileged conditions were quite clearly not the norm amongst their peers.

"I hate The Manor. I didn't want to live there and I still don't." Hermione said. The nurse wrote it down, not even flinching at her words.

"Have you been able to meet the day to day demands of keeping your home?" She looked at Hermione with her pen poised.

"There's seven house elves and nothing for me to do."

"Not everyone is that lucky Lady Malfoy." The nurse muttered. Clearly she didn't appreciate Hermione's flippant tone.

"Have either of you experienced any physical or emotional abuse in your new situation?"

The nurse's eyes wandered between the two as silence filled the room for several moments.

"Yes" Hermione said.

The nurse rolled her eyes. Hermione swore she did. "And what might that be?"

Her voice shook "He forced himself on me last night."

Draco winced.

"Oh so the marriage has been consummated. Good that was my next question." The nurse said.

Hernione felt anger build in her stomach but she couldn't stop the words leaving her mouth. "I was a virgin and he raped me."

The nurse shook her head "Rape is a very strong word and not one we like to apply to married couples. Are you in pain? Was your husband unnecessarily cruel to you?"

"Define unnecessarily cruel!" She spat, becoming completely infuriated.

"Did he beat you? Starve you? Cast degrading or humiliating spell of enchantments upon you?"

"No"

The nurse nodded "Well in that case I can assure you that you've not been the worst off from this ministry experiment. How do you feel about your wife Lord Malfoy?"

Draco, who had been glaring with disbelief at the medi nurse now gulped. It felt like the words were forcing their way from his throat.

"I hurt her last night and I'll never forgive myself for that."

With one last scratch of her quill the nurse smiled smugly. "Well in that case we'll see you in a week and Lady Malfoy perhaps try being a little more amiable. I appreciate this is a very difficult time for you but all we ask is that you make an effort."


	13. Chapter 13

He was still walking beside her when they reached the end of the corridor, in silence. What had she been expecting? An apology seemed farfetched this was Draco Malfoy after all. His jaw was tense and his shoulders broad as he paused and turned toward her.

Still no words, instead he reached into his pocket and removed a card. He pressed it into the palm of her hand, holding it firm, she instinctively tried to pull it away from him.

"Look…just take this ok." He said.

"I don't want anything from you!" Her words were venomous but curiosity overcame her. In her palm was a black Malfoy industries card. "What is it?"

"You can pay for things with it – in the muggle world. Its untraceable an expense account my father used to use when he…didn't want anyone to know what he bought."

"Why would I want it?"

"Cut the crap Granger I know you're running away with the Weasel."

"How?" Hermione fumed realisation kicking in. "You intercepted my owls, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"So you give me this so that you can trace me and send the ministry after me? How stupid do you think I am?"

He sighed "If I wanted to stop you Granger I'd have reported your owls. I can't tell you how…look after what I did… last night was. I owe you. How are you going to pay for things when you're not able to use your wand?"

She shook her head, knowing that what he said made sense. She'd known it wouldn't be easy but she'd been determined that her and Ron would find a way.

"So that's it, you're just going to let me go?"

Draco nodded, "It was never my intention to hurt you, or to hold you prisoner. I owe you Granger and if this is really what you want then I'll do everything in my power to deter them from finding you."

She tucked the card into her pocket and turned to leave, she wouldn't thank him – even though she was grateful.

"Granger." He called after her and she stopped. He came toward her stopping only when the toes of his shoes met hers. "I didn't know you were a… else I never would have."

"It's too late now."

"If you ever need anything…"

Then she was gone and Draco closed his eyes momentarily wondering if he would ever see Granger again.

* * *

It was almost six when he arrived home. There was a light coming from the dining room.

"Hello?" He called, already knowing who it would be. Only two people were cleared for constant access through the wards and one of them was her. Somehow he didn't imagine he'd find Granger in his dining room anytime soon.

"Mate…so what happened? What did she say?" Blaise asked, eager as ever.

Draco grimaced and poured himself a stiff drink "I didn't tell her."

"What? Why not?"

He sat down in his arm chair and swirled the amber liquid in the glass, "After what I... I couldn't ruin her happiness. She wants to leave with him, for whatever reason the Weasel makes her happy. I'd rather she be gone and happy than here and miserable. They'll be on the other side of the world soon, she'll never have to find out."

Blaise mouth hung open slightly, he'd never ever thought he'd hear such selfless words leave Malfoy's mouth. He didn't think his best friend capable of them. "Merlin, you really do love her don't you?"

He frowned in annoyance. "If I could help it do you think we'd be here?"

Blaise exhaled sharply, standing by the fire. "Doesn't make a difference mate. Whether you told her or not by tomorrow morning the entire country will know that Ron Weasley's been shagging Lavendar Brown."

At this he snapped his eyes to Blaise. "What? Why?"

Blaise grimaced, "Theo sent an owl, it arrived just after you'd left for your appointment. Lavendar had hers this morning. Guess who's already three months pregnant?"

He shook his head "The Weasel really is an utter wanker."

"Tell me about it. Pansy and Theo are delighted though."

* * *

The moment she arrived back outside the Burrow she could tell something was wrong. This place was the closest thing to a home she had and she knew every part of it inside and out, the smell, the sounds and the sights. Something was wrong.

She could hear the distant high pitched shrieking of Mrs Weasley mid rant. Rolling her eyes to herself she headed for the door wondering what the boys had managed to break now. When she walked in the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, this wasn't a normal rant. Mrs Weasleys was angry, really angry and there was a faint sobbing that sounded like another girl. Ginny? Surely not.

She pushed open the kitchen door and there they sat. Ron and Lavender side by side at the kitchen table. It was Lavender sobbing into the sleeve of her cardigan. Ron looked sick.

Most surprising of all - Theodore and Pansy were there. They'd stepped foot inside the Burrow so surely the world must have been ending.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked.

Theo and Pansy brushed past her, taking it as their que to leave. They looked positively gleeful as they slid past her and apparated away.

Mrs Weasley and Ginny both paced opposite sides of the kitchen table, both equally red in the face and chuntering loudly about things being "A disgrace" she heard Mrs Weasley start again "I can't believe you Ronald, do you even understand what you've lost today?"

"Mum, mum she's back." Ginny whispered.

Mrs Weasley was so furious she'd hardly noticed Hermione arrive. Ron's head lifted from his hands and the look on his face as he saw her confirmed her fears, he couldn't make eye contact with her.

"What…what's happening?" she asked again, she saw Lavender shoot her a small smirk amongst her over acted silent sobs.

She looked to Ginny who swallowed and said. "Lavender is going to have a baby. Ron's baby. Hermione I'm so sorry."

It felt like a dream. She turned and left. There was nothing else that she could do. It felt like she was trying to swallow a bowling ball. Behind her a chair clattered to the ground as Ron leapt up and followed her.

Mrs Weasley's stern voice told Lavender to stay where she was.

"Wait, Hermione please, Wait." He shouted.

She spun round, watching as her entire plan melted away and what felt like every hope of keeping the family she so loved suddenly disappeared, cruelly ripped away from her. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, like he so often did when he was caught out in his own lies.

"What? What Ronald? Are you going to explain?"

Harry and Ginny were standing behind him, watching them. It felt like she'd had the wind knocked out of her and the rug pulled from beneath her. This was Ronald for crying out loud, he'd been her best friend since she was twelve, he was safe, loving, he wasn't supposed to do this to her.

His voice quivered as he began "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'd do anything to change this." She glared at him.

"Change what, what exactly have you done?"

"It was only supposed to be once."

Ginny angrily butted in "But it wasn't bloody once and now that bint's three months bloody pregnant!" She glared at Ron once again and then over at Harry who looked pleadingly at her but she shot him evils worth of her worst hex. "..Harry found out ages ago and tried to 'deal with it' himself. Idiots bloody idiots the both of them!"

Ron turned red losing his temper "It wasn't a bloody affair. Will everyone stop making out like I was having an affair. I wasn't 'involved' with Lav it was just four, maybe five times at the most and it didn't mean anything."

Hermione's blood boiled, "You're going to be a Father Ronald! Of course it meant something. You can't have a child with somebody and it not mean anything, what sort of monster are you?" She flew at him her tight fists hitting his chest as he looked down on her with sorrow "You ruin everything."

"Hermione please, we can talk about this."

Pushing herself away from him, glared at him "If I ever see you again it'll be too soon, her… really Ron?"

"You can't leave?" He shouted after her. "Hermione we're all you have, where are you going to go?"

It was a good question – it hit her just as she apparated that she didn't know where she was going. She'd just lost everything she had.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise raised his wand fast…but not as fast as Draco. The noise came from the grand hall, clattering and crashing.

"Bloody house elf probably knocked over a vase again." He muttered.

When they reached the doorway, his face fell and his stomach twisted uncomfortable. It wasn't a house elf.

"Granger?" Blaise's voice seeped past him. There she stood in the middle of the hall, he body quivering, jerking violently with each sob. It reminded him of that night after the Yule Ball but this was so much worse. Living with the dark lord had given him a few terrible abilities, one of them was the ability to see the exact moment when somebody breaks. When pain and suffering gives way to a void and the person they once were melts away into nothingness. She sunk down to the ground and covered her head with her arms. Granger was on the verge.

"I didn't mean to come here." She sobbed. "I just, I didn't know where I was going."

Blaise watched, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly Draco lurched forward, he watched him walk right up to her, until he was stood by Granger side. Then he saw his best friend do something he would never expect. He sunk down to the ground beside the shaking Granger and wrapped his arms around her.

Oh merlin, Granger was about to hex him to oblivion. Blaise raised his wand ready to intervene…but nothing happened. After a few minutes Blaise still stood in the doorway watching Granger sobbing into Malfoys robes. He wondered whether she was even aware it was Draco, or whether she simply didn't care anymore.


End file.
